DECA AND THE DOCTOR
by CGD
Summary: STORY FIVE: (FOLLOWS ON FROM STORY FOUR) The Master has escaped his death and found old friends from long ago while the 15th Doctor, while travelling with his new companion Kara, stumbles upon a man who he ever so rarely meets when he passes a reflective surface...or to that effect. (This story has been co-written by MisterWhy and Myself so enjoy our collaborative efforts)
1. PROLOGUE

**A/N:**** Hey guys, it's been a while hasn't it? Anyway; this is a brand new story set within my Doctor Who Multi-Verse but with a twist. It has been co-written with the awesome Doctor Who Fan Fiction Author MisterWhy, the link for his (I hope it's a he otherwise I'm gonna look stupid) page is here:**

** u/3832911/Mister-Why**

**So check out his/her stuff because it contains some awesome stories following a brand new Doctor who will be appearing within the story; so I suggest reading that before reading this as it will make much more sense having more knowledge about the other Doctor's backstory.**

**Back to the point. This story follows on from my previous story dubbed 'The God Complex, the link for that is here; s/9992415/1/Doctor-Who-God-Complex**

**And after this long description which most people will probably skip; enjoy the story co-written by us over a period of ****_at least three months_****; leaving a review would be most appreciated. And now onto the story.**

**Prologue**

A window from the Time Vortex opened up and suddenly The Master was spat out onto the ground. He hit the hot sand and let out a long groan before slowly rising to his feet and looking about. He'd landed in a desert, the sun sat on the horizon and sandy dunes seemed to stretch for miles a without a single drop of water in sight.

He tried to make another jump, preferably to somewhere more habitable since he already felt weak and the over exposure to the sun was not helping, when the small screen on his wrist mounted Vortex Manipulator showed him that the battery levels for the device were too low to make the jump across time and space.

He cursed and wiped the already appearing layer of perspiration from his forehead and began to trudge across the sand, heading in the direction he guessed was North; hoping he could possibly find shelter and water later on.

The Doctor had beaten him again! He couldn't believe his constant misfortune when it came to battling The Doctor. Sure he'd done many horrible things to The Doctor, even killed one of his incarnations, but his old friend turned enemy always found a way to come out on top.

He was ruler of an empire with limitless power and The Doctor tricked him into flying to the heart of a black hole which took away his god-hood completely; luckily he managed to escape but now he was stuck on this planet and going to die in sweltering conditions. He blamed The Doctor if he died; his whole situation was The Doctor's fault.

He guessed it had been at least an hour through his trekking when the device on his wrist sent out an alert. He looked down at the Vortex Manipulator and checked the reading.

"Charged Vacuum Emboidment," The Master read from small monitor. He thought for a moment, "Space Time Anomaly?"

Suddenly as if by magic; the sand along the floor began to swirl and rise into the air. The Master stumbled out of the way and watched in admiration as the sand moved into a strange 2D Circle. The circle began to build up until The Master looked through it and saw what looked like a corridor; but from the side it was still flat.

He would have thought he was hallucinating but the Vortex Manipulator confirmed for him that this was in fact a space time disturbance taking form from sand. He smiled as he stepped closer and looked inside to see nothing at the end of the strange tunnel.

The Master's eyes rested on a nearby stone which he plucked up and then tossed into the portal. Suddenly the stone bounced back and hit him on the head. The force knocked him backwards off his feet with a grunt.

The Time Lord sat up; feeling the fresh cut of his forehead. He held his bloodied fingers to his lips and licked the liquid off; he liked the taste of blood, even if it was his own. Slowly he rose; feeling slightly dazed from the strike and looked inside.

That's when he noticed a strange orb moving down the tunnel and heading for the exit. It began to pick up speed, changing in size as it went. The strange object got larger and larger until popped out the portal taller than The Master.

The strange object hit the ground; knocking sand and rock everywhere. The Master looked at the strange golden orb and felt some sort of need to ignore it. It was obviously a Void Ship. He knew that the orb was clearly hidden behind a perception filter; but he was The Master, the Master of the mind, to him this was child's play.

He moved forwards and wrapped on the orb with his knuckles. Obviously whatever was hiding for a reason; hopefully it was friendly to him. He knocked again, _harder_, and began to hear a hiss. The Time Lord stepped back as the orb began to open with hisses and groans.

The Master looked inside and smiled; it was bigger on the inside and he recognised the ship's inhabitants even though they had clearly regenerated since their last meeting. "Hello," he called into the ship; the three beings looked up and glared. Then the woman's gaze softened, "Master?"

"Hello Rani," The Master smiled. "War Chief, Mortimus."

"I go by the Time Meddler now," the balding rotund man called to him.

"I prefer Mortimus," The Master smiled. "I haven't see you lot in a while."

"You shouldn't have," The War Chief grunted. "We've been hiding in this Void Ship."

"And not invited me?" he smirked. "I'm assuming they resurrected you for the Time War too then."

"You were our reference. We locked our course onto you, knowing you, of all people, would find a way to live. Thank goodness we were right." The Rani explained. "Otherwise we may have stayed in the void forever."

"I'm loving the small talk but it's baking out here, mind if I come in."

"No," Rani and War Chief said. "Yes," Mortimus snapped.

"Thanks," he smiled, swinging his legs over the gap and boarding their ship.

This was clearly not the average Void Ship, it was transcendental and had been designed with comfort in mind; at the far back was a console similar to a T.A.R.D.I.S' with six hexagonal panels and a large glass time rotor.

"Robes of Lord President?" The Rani smirked; her new form had bright blonde, blue eyes, tanned skin and small frame.

"For a while I ruled the universe but that was stolen from me?"

"Theta Sigma?" The War Chief asked; using their little nickname for The Doctor.

"Oh yes," The Master replied. "And some stupid little Earth girl!" He then wondered, "How did you lot get through from the Void?"

"Well someone threw a rock at our exterior which alerted us to the gateway and we came through," Mortimus replied. "I'm guessing that was you."

"Yes but shouldn't you be grateful?" The Master smiled. "I brought you here and I now have a proposition for you."

"And what would that be?" The War Chief asked.

"We band together and take down The Doctor once and for all."

"Why? He doesn't even know we're still alive," Mortimus said.

"Him not knowing you're alive will make a bigger surprise when we kill him!" The Master cheered. "Then we'll be able to take over the universe and live for the rest of our days as rulers."

"Okay," The Rani replied.

"I'm in," The War Chief smiled.

"Fine I suppose I will join as well."

"Great, Deca are back together, but first we'll need to get more of these," The Master smiled, pointing to his Vortex Manipulator.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:**** If you've read past the Prologue of this story (and read my first, gaudy yet necessary, Author's Note) then congratulations. Anyway onto the story; enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

"Come on you can do it," The Doctor said, reassuring her. Kara lifted the weight once more and dropped it onto the hooks; her whole body aching. "I told you that you could do it!"

"I'm dead," she groaned in her Irish accent that made words dance along her tongue.

"No you're not; get up," The Doctor said holding out his hand. Kara took the hand and slowly sat up.

The T.A.R.D.I.S had vast facilities and one of them was its gym. The Doctor had been making Kara work on her upper body strength by bench pressing every morning. She didn't like doing them but never the less she did…every day.

The Doctor grabbed a towel off the rack and tossed it to her before ripping off his white t-shirt, to reveal his well-toned body, and reaching for another towel nearby to wipe the sweat off him. His black jogging bottoms were sticking to his legs slightly but that was nothing compared to Kara.

Her Pink Sports bra was stuck to her chest and the sweat in her black leggings acted like glue so that they clung to her skin with every minor movement. "That was horrible."

"I thought you were a soldier," The Doctor smirked, pushing his damp auburn hair out of his eyes keen blue eyes.

"I am but that was just taking the mick," she groaned, getting up off the bench and feeling her legs nearly stick together. "That's it; I'm going for a shower and getting changed." Kara turned and walked out the gym.

"I'm right behind you," The Doctor replied; walking after her. He stopped at the doors, checked the room once over before turning off the lights and slamming the door behind him.

Since Kara seemed to value privacy, The Doctor had given her a section of the ship for her own personal use; a lounge, a pool, a large bedroom, wardrobe, toilet and wash area. She didn't really spend a lot of time there but The Doctor savoured the moments of solitude he could get when she was. That being said, the Time Lord greatly enjoyed being around her but this incarnation in particularly enjoyed solitude, silence, and naps; though he often ended up getting bored and went off searching for problems which he could solve.

The Doctor made his way to his personal baths which were constructed of marble and had a heated bath the size of a swimming pool, shower, toilets, sinks and large mirrors as well as a hidden sauna which he rarely used. As soon as the door was closed; he ripped off the remainder of his clothing and jumped into the bath.

He leaned back and sighed. He let his muscles relax as he kicked back and watched the steam rise off the surface of the water. His mind drifted and a thousand thoughts began to rush through his head. Suddenly he saw flash backs of death; mainly lives he'd taken in this regeneration.

The Time Lord panicked and immediately jumped out of the water; his breath sharp. He calmed down and sighed; it was just old memories, it was okay. He dunked his head under the water, wetting his hair, before jumping up from the pool and grabbing a white pristine towel and drying himself down.

The Doctor tried not to think about anything from his past as he quickly brushed his hair and swiped his clothes off a marble counter top and yanking them on. He loved his clothes; he thought they were the best outfit he could have picked; a long black trench coat, smart black trousers, a crisp white shirt, a thin black tie, polished black leather shoes, leather gloves and his beloved black trilby.

He donned the clothes, his hat last, and exited the wash area and back towards the console; passing his study and bedroom along the way. Eventually he found his way back to the coral and steam punk console room.

His shoes tapped against the metal mesh flooring as he made his way up to the rounded console; stroking its coral surface. He began to think about where to head to next when he saw Kara entering the console room dressed in a pink hoodie, jeans and a pair of bright fluorescent pink converse; she was pulling her dark hair back into a pony tail.

"So what now?" she asked, walking up the steps and onto the main platform; plonking herself down onto the battered old car seats.

"What?" The Doctor asked, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

"Where to know?" she said, rewording her sentence.

"That's what I was just thinking of and I think I've got it," he replied. The Time Lord walked around the console and pulled a lever, setting the T.A.R.D.I.S into flight.

"And where would that be?"

"Aqualor," The Doctor told her as the console room shook and the time rotor rose and fell. "It has the most tranquil lake in the universe; I'm taking you on a boat ride, it's just what we need after this morning's training."

"Sounds like fun!" she shouted over the engines.

"Oh it will be!" he shouted back, flicking a lever and striking the console with a mallet as the T.A.R.D.I.S rocketed through the Time Vortex and towards their destination.

* * *

Knight could take Bishop but leave the Queen open to attack. Or Rook could move to protect the King but be taken by the same Bishop, leaving the same problem concerning the Queen.

Kate hated it when the Doctor did this. His chess prowess inflated his ego beyond normal, and left him with a smug grin after the game was over. Although tonight he seemed distracted. The earlier encounters with two of his past lives- past _incarnations_ seemed to have shook him greatly. She didn't know why, and she got the distinct feeling it was private. He lay underneath the console on the level above, humming a tune the little Scottish man had been whistling on the Glucose Station. His great trick.

She preferred it when he was smug.

"Made your move yet?" He called down, finishing up on the controls.

"Not quite." Kate replied, her fingers hovering between pieces. She finally settled on moving her King one place to the right. "Now I have."

The humming stopped as he leapt up and bounded down the spiral staircase. He wiped his grease covered fingers on a rag which he promptly threw haphazardly over his shoulder. It landed near a bookshelf, quickly forgotten.

It was weird to see him without his waistcoat or ascot, as if he was naked without them. Those articles hung off the end of the Chez Longue, still quite ruined by the previous adventure. Kate had taken it upon herself to find him a new set.

The Doctor smiled quietly at her as he took his seat, before eyeing the pieces and calculating all possible moves. He had his 'Deep Blue' face on. The disappointed variant.

"You failed to fall into my trap." He commented, before moving his second Bishop to be in line with her King. "No matter, check."

Kate groaned at that. She flicked down her King, signifying her surrender. The Doctor didn't look happy at that.

"Come on, Kate." He moaned, looking up at her quite sympathetically. Of course he'd do better on these games, but it wasn't like she was awful at Chess. She'd managed to take all his pawns, both knights and a rook. "I saw you beat a Nivoli. It's not a huge jump to beat me at Chess."

"I don't really fancy playing anymore." She admitted. "I'm still trying to get my head around how you change your face."

The Doctor stiffened at that. He didn't like to address regeneration or his past. Especially after Kate had absorbed his energy. If she knew the implications of that, or if he could figure how she did it, there would be problems between them. It didn't help how the imp and Chinboy seemed to know more than he did.

"I thought Clara explained it." He replied, resetting the board to avoid Kate's eyes.

"She did. But it's still… weird." She said, feeling bad about bringing it up. She'd done it now, might as well continue. "To think those two were you. Or you were both of them. Or something."

"It's a trick I've done too many times." The Doctor mentioned after a pause. "I did it just before we met. The man before me wore that green jacket."

The said jacket still hung on the hat stand beside the door, looking grubby and stupidly large beside his finer tailcoat. Why he kept it around, he had no idea. There was some important reason. Something.

"Hopefully we won't see another me again. Although it does start to happen more and more as I get older." He finished, satisfied with the angle of the Bishops and rising.

"Hang on." Kate said, regaining his attention. Her change in tone let him know it was safe to look at her again, and was surprised to find she was holding a box out to him. "For the man with many faces."

Tentatively, he took the package from her and lifted the lid to slowly peek inside. Once he saw the contents, he laughed before pulling her into a hug.

Once they parted, he pulled the new, navy blue ascot out of the box to fox it on beneath his shirt. Next, he unfolded the waistcoat she'd picked out. It was a shiny, silken silver base, with yellow and blue patterns decorating an Egyptian pattern. There was the image of a Pharaoh on the shoulder, as well as hieroglyphs down the opposite breast.

He had to say it suited him perfectly.

"Dug these out from your wardrobe." Kate said, smiling at his joy as he fastened the buttons and looped his watch chain between them.

"A very good eye you have, Miss Dennis." He gave a little bow, and pressed a kiss to her knuckles in gentlemanly thanks.

The intimate moment was ruined by a sudden alarm, the tolling of a bell from deep within the TARDIS. The Doctor looked shocked by that, promptly dashing up the stairs, dragging Kate with him, and beginning a frantic dance around the console. He stared at the scanner briefly, memorising the Galifreyian information.

"What is it?" Kate asked, grabbing hold of a panel as the ship began lurching.

"Charged Vacuum Emboidment!" He yelled, readjusting most of the levers and pressing messes of buttons at the same time. "Like a wormhole, it outsources entropy normally. But this one's just… opened!"

"Good? Bad?"

"No! Yes!" He answered, once again following her literal questions. "We're caught in the gravity well, we'll be sucked in! I haven't got a clue what's on the other side! I really hope it's not E-Space!"

"Don't we have shields?! Or deflectors?! Or thrust?!" She asked, pulling across a slider when he motioned her to.

"No thrust, not a conventional space ship! No deflectors, this isn't Star Trek!" The Doctor dodged around to her other side, manipulating several controls as he went before adding quietly. "And I forgot to turn the shields back on."

"You forgot to turn the shields on?!" Kate was shocked.

"I wasn't the one who turned them off in the first place!" He reminded her, flicking several switches. "Hold on to something!"

The room lurched once more, Kate was thrown to the floor, and remembered nothing more.

**A/N:**** Sorry for the extra author's note but I just had to say that you can clearly see the contrast in our two styles of writing and it would hurt my ego to much to say that MisterWhy's better than me so I'll leave it to suggestion. As stated before; you should probably go to MisterWhy's page to understand the story better between 'the other' Doctor and his companion Kate. The links here;**

** u/3832911/**

**And once more; thanks for reading and a review, favourite or follow would be much appreciated. :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The T.A.R.D.I.S' engines wheezed and groaned as the ship touched down onto the soft grass of Aqualor. The doors were flung open and The Doctor jogged out of the ship with Kara following behind. The Time Lord locked the doors behind them.

The pair began to walk down a stone pathway; feeling the peace and tranquillity in the air around them, even though the pair weren't naturally peaceful people. They looked into the distance and saw the perfectly still, deep blue, lake with boats moving across the surface of the water; but the liquid was barely disturbed.

"So I thought you said something about a boat ride?" Kara asked.

"Oh I did," The Doctor replied with a smile.

"So where's the boat?"

"I'm going to rent one," he replied, pointing to a small shack on the edge of the lake with a few boats tied down next to it.

"And you have money?"

"No."

"So you're going to steal it?"

"Um…maybe…"

Kara sniggered and grabbed The Doctor's hand and they walked together; grinning. Suddenly the sound of screaming pierced the air and both of the Time Travellers noticed a smoke billowing into the sky.

In the distance, trees burned and bodies were flung about like rag dolls by strange humanoids that moved with amazing grace. The Doctor squinted and used his perfect eye sight to get a good look at the strange agile creatures. "Gathars," he hissed.

"What?"

"They're a race who, much like the Silurians in a physical sense while also having the habits of an Ice Warrior, hide inside suits of armour; they see it as shameful to remove the protective suits," The Doctor told her. "They're a lizard race that are extremely fast, strong and agile but have an eversion to the sun's solar rays; which is why they hide inside the armour. I thought they were extinct but clearly not."

"And they're attacking people because?"

"I have no idea but I'm going to put an end to it," he replied, cracking his knuckles through the gloves. "Feel like busting some skulls?"

"Oh definitely," she smiled as the pair sprinted across the grass and towards the amazingly agile creatures who were causing chaos.

* * *

Kate could feel two logs of some sort pressing into her back. That was the first thing she noticed. The next thing was the Doctor calling her name, and feeling his hands grip her arms gently.

"Kate!" He called quietly. "Kate, wake up."

He was persistent, and eventually she was fully aware of where she was. They were still in the console room, which was remarkably clean for a crash, on the floor. Well, the Doctor was. She had been picked up and was being cradled awake. The two logs were in fact his legs under her.

"What happened?" She asked, looking immediately at her leg. Uninjured of course, but old habits die hard.

"We landed… somewhere." He replied, helping her to her feet. "The TARDIS may have got it wrong. That CVE could have just been a Time/Space distortion. We don't seem to have taken any real damage."

"Real damage?"

"She stalled." He said, looking at the screen displaying the information. There also seemed to be a glowing 'Class One' notification that he paid no interest to. "It'll take her a while to restart. Nothing too bad."

He crossed the room to pick up his coat, the hat stand somehow having remained upright in spite of the previous lurching.

"Coming along?" He asked, shrugging the Victorian garment on and placing a hand on the door.

With nothing better to do, she followed him over, taking an old hoodie she had found on the wardrobe. She wondered if it had belonged to anyone he'd known before her, but didn't want to ask.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked, taking the other door handle for the grand reveal.

"Nope." The Doctor responded.

Together, they pulled open the doors to find themselves under a willow tree beside a lake. The tranquil beauty was astounding, if maybe overdone. A small shack sat nearby, selling boats to tourists; it completed the peaceful aesthetic.

They stepped out from under the tree, beginning to talk about stealing the boat for a quick jaunt when they heard very human noises. Fighting.

Turning together, they were met with the sight of two relatively well dressed people taking out a group of armoured creatures. One of them, the man, was very smart. He wore a billowing black coat, contrasting neatly with his crisp white shirt and complimenting the skinny tie, shoes and gloves. A trilby was perched on his head, hanging onto the ginger locks that were visible underneath.

The other, the girl, was in more casual clothing. Similar to Kate, she wore a hoodie with jeans, but was in brightly coloured converse trainers. She looked just as determined as her companion, delivering swift kicks and ripping off pieces of armour from their adversaries.

"They're very good." Kate commented, getting a hum of agreement from the Doctor.

He didn't seem happy at the sight. But he rarely was when violence was involved. There was also a hint of shock on him, a look he had been wearing a lot in the last half hour. He seemed to understand what was going on regardless, although refusing to be forthcoming.

"Should we help?" Kate suggested, wondering what was the correct procedure.

"No, no." The Doctor said, crossing his arms firmly across his chest. "I've got it."

* * *

The Doctor dodged a small armoured fist, grabbed it and snapped the limb's bone before lashing out with his foot at the creature's chest. It dropped to the ground in agony and the Time Lord simply breezed through to the next fight.

Kara dodged a punch, then another, side stepped a kick before grabbing the creature's flailing limb and pulling it in closer so that she could knee it in the stomach. The creature was dazed for a second and she took that opportunity to elbow it in the neck and pushing to the floor. She stamped on its face and ran towards another creature that was trying to attack a woman and her child.

The Doctor decimated another creature by striking it in a nerve cluster and pushing to the floor before turning to fight another creature and another. Kara punched the Gathar warrior that was trying to grab the woman in the back, catching its attention. The creature tried to whip out his tail but she caught it and swung it to the ground with the limb before stamping on its lower back; cracking it's armour plating and forcing it to lay on the ground in agony.

The Time Lord broke one of the final creature's arms and flung it to the ground; only one more left. Kara and The Doctor nodded before sprinting straight at the armoured lizard which shivered on the spot, they couldn't see its face but it was obviously scared.

The Doctor went up high by swinging a punch at the alien's head while Kara went low and lashed out at the creature's knee caps; a manoeuvre they had practised back at the T.A.R.D.I.S. The alien hit the ground with a concussion and a pair of busted legs.

The Doctor smiled at Kara for a job well done when he noticed the creature's hand moving towards a teleport bracelet. He tried to make a swipe for the device but the warrior activated it and in a flash all of the injured aliens disappeared into the air.

"Damn!" The Doctor shouted. He whipped out his scanner and tried to get a signal but the device failed. "And it's untraceable! That's just perfect." He stored the device into his pocket and looked up to see a figure in the distance.

The Doctor looked up at the show suited man who had appeared midway through. Though his arrival was surprising, it wasn't a long process to figure out who he was. With his Police Box and all. Flexing out his most likely bruised knuckles, he went to approach the new man. The 'obvious' future him.

"You were no damn help, were you?" The Doctor cried, standing closer to the pair than he thought they would find comfortable. The proximity wasn't his problem, he was annoyed and they had just stood there like lemons. "So which one are you supposed to be? Because I would never just stand there when someone was in danger? Is that what I become? _A coward?"_

His counterpart continued to stare dumbfounded as him, even more so once he had spoken. If this vacant twit was who he would become, it probably wasn't worth regenerating.

"I beg your pardon?" The other Doctor asked. "You may be mistaken. I have never been you. You must come after me!"

Kara had wandered over to take stock of the situation, as well as keep the Doctor in check. He always had an unruly tongue after a fight. Insults would just fly out.

"Doctor, who is he?" She asked, her Irish lilt softening the words.

"He's me. A future me." He replied, hardening his gaze at the man. The girl just stood there, looking like she'd rather run back to the TARDIS then be in this confrontation.

"No; a past you." Cutaway Coat insisted. "I think I would remember being Captain Kung-Fu travelling with Irish Annie."

Kara and her Doctor rounded on him, giving him death glares which seemed to have no effect.

"Well, in turn I don't remember being Mr Manners with his Petrified Patrice!" He shouted back, waving his hands at the girl accompanying the maybe-Doctor.

At his shouting, the girl seemed to jump back into reality, meeting his angry gaze with the kindest eyes. He could see it in her that she wasn't a fighter, and he couldn't blame her. Not everyone was one. The Trilby Doctor considered himself lucky with Kara, but wondered just how soft the counterpart was if he didn't fight and neither did his companion. In his own timeline, he'd eventually talked himself into the necessity of violence after lifetimes of maintaining peace _through_ peace although the exact details of the conversation evaded him. Could it be possible he'd eventually go back to his non-violent ways? Maybe cutaway coat was the end result.

Or maybe, he really wasn't the future, but he certainly hadn't been the past.

The other Doctor seemed to come around to the same line of thought.

"I'm terribly sorry." He said, giving a humble little bow. "Obviously Kate and I have intruded on your adventure. I shouldn't call you and myself names."

He offered his hand to Kara, who reluctantly shook it.

"I am the Doctor, or one of them." He introduced himself, before putting an arm over his companion's shoulders and giving her a reassuring squeeze. "This is Kate, she's from 2014. And somewhere near Wales. May I enquire your name?"

"Kara." She replied, taking his hand and shaking it firmly. She gripped hard enough to let him know not to mess with her before moving on to shake Kate's hand, notably gentler.

"Kara; wonderful." He repeated, before turning to the Trilby Doctor. "I think we may need to compare notes to figure this out."

"Of course we do." The Trilby Doctor replied, lacking enthusiasm. The disdain for this fop of a double was near total. "Your place or mine?"

"Oh, mine's closer." The Cutaway Doctor answered, indicating the TARDIS that stood just behind him. "Come along."

He linked arms with his companion, Kate, and barged back through the doors to the extra-dimensional interior. The Trilby Doctor glanced at Kara, who gave him a shrug and followed the other Doctor into the other Time Machine. Begrudgingly, he followed her to join the others.

**A/N:**** So that was Chapter Two. I hope you enjoyed it and ready for even more excitement :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The interior failed to reassure him.

"What have you done to the place?" The Trilby Doctor questioned staring around the control room come library come giant clockwork interior. It was like looking at a mash-up of the Big Chin's dark lab and Velvet Frock Coat's gothic mansion. Better lighting though.

"She did it, I liked it." Cutaway Doctor returned, flicking several brass switches for no apparent reason. "Make yourself at home."

"Prefer the coral." Kara muttered, leaning against a rail and looking down at the library area below. It was too relaxing in here, not the adventure and danger aware dome of her Doctor's.

"You should have seen the original theme. Whiter than his shirt." Kate said, speaking for the first time since their introduction and nodding at the spotless cloth under the Trilby Doctor's coat. She had taken a seat on the steps that lead to a higher level.

"Sounds even less fun." Kara agreed, smiling at her.

"So what are we going to do?" The Trilby Doctor asked, putting up his coat, gloves and hat on the long lost rack by the door. The other Doctor's cutaway coat and a large green blazer hung with it.

"I thought it was obvious." The Cutaway Doctor replied, moving around the console to meet his counterpart and offer his hand. "Contact."

"Oh lord, not this." He bemoaned, taking the offered hand to complete the connection. He hated psychic conferences, they were as annoying as social media. But they still got the job done.

Once a full connection had been formed, their minds flooded with the respective knowledge and memories. The Trilby Doctor found memories of being a tall, handsome man, who wore the green blazer by the door. Then moving a planet for reasons he wasn't quite sure about. Then a regeneration into the current body and meeting Kate. Getting electrocuted by an Androgum, healing, passing regeneration energy to Kate. That got him, made him understand why Kate travelled with this incarnation.

The Cutaway Doctor sifted through memories of battle. Being broken and dying then coming back to fight in countless wars. Becoming the combat ready man that stood before him. Travelling alone, fighting. Meeting two or three other incarnations, and Jack. Good to know he was still around. Having lunch on an island planet he had in fact been to with others. Going to the space station, meeting Kara. Violently killing an Anomorphigon. Travelling with Kara.

Neither of them could find common lives, common events. That had faced most of the same threats but as different people. It didn't make sense. Until they found the difference.

They both gasped as they broke the link, looking at each other in surprise at the truth.

"You're not…" The Cutaway Doctor started.

"This isn't…" Trilby Doctor followed.

"What is it?" Kara said, trying to get this apparently crucial information out of them.

"No." One said.

"No!" The other said.

"Doctor- _Doctors_, what is it?" Kate asked, moving to take the Cutaway Doctor's hand as she could pull him down from wherever his head was.

"We're not the same." Cutaway Doctor said, looking between his three companions.

"Of course you are! You both have TARDISes. You argue enough." Kara said, looking to her Doctor for answers.

"We have different pasts." The Trilby Doctor; stared hard at his counterpart. "One of our past lives died differently, they became different people."

"We're in another dimension!" The Cutaway Doctor cried, looking at Kate in awe.

Multiple energy blasts sliced through the air followed by screams and outcries as life left bodies. The Master liked the sensation of murder, it gave him an extreme rush, and nothing was sweeter than brutally murdering innocents.

He ran over to his victim that lay sprawled out onto the ground and rolled him over. Mercilessly he ensured the man's death by snapping his neck.

The Rani had no problem with death but unlike The Master wasn't a psychopathic killer; she was a scientist and used people for experiments and not murder. She shot her victim and rapidly pulled the Vortex Manipulator of its wrist.

The Time Meddler, The Meddling Monk or Mortimus, which ever name he preferred, shot his victim in the back and snatched at the Time Travel device; he wasn't completely keen on out right murdering people but he didn't want to be the odd one out in their group so he did it any.

The War Chief on the other hand was in great favour of combat. Unlike the others, he had left his weapon behind and chased the Time Agent through the woods like an animal. The man was terrified after dropping his weapon at the start of the case but the War Chief only found this more enjoyable. He leapt great distances before grabbing the Time Agent, lifting him into the air and breaking his back by snapping him like a twig over his knee.

After the murderous rampage, the group of murderous Time Lords reassembled in a field. The Master had done away with his Galifreyian robes and donned a black jacket and trousers with golden trim around the edges which he had found in the Void Ship and this meant he had more freedom of movement which he enjoyed.

"What are we going to do now?" The Time Meddler asked; attaching his Vortex Manipulator to his portly wrist. Like the Master, he wore an all-black outfit without the golden trimming and he tried to pretend that it didn't annoy him but it did; why was The Master wearing gold? Why was _he_ better than them?

"Find The Doctor," The Master smiled; his teeth were perfectly white and pristine compared to the stained and crooked teeth of the fat and balding Time Meddler.

"And how will we do that?" The War Chief asked; standing closer to The Master to show his height. The War Chief was tall with thick dark hair, he wore a larger set of clothing similar to the Meddling Monk but he had taken the liberty of placing the Seal of Rassilon on his jacket, but his most defining feature was his long crescent scar that ran down his face.

"Before The Doctor robbed me of my throne, I stole his T.A.R.D.I.S and used it for my own purposes," The Master explained in a story. "In case of my down fall, which I believed was slim, I memorised the T.A.R.D.I.S base codes and it is through that; that we shall track The Doctor."

"Using the T.A.R.D.I.S base codes to track the ship," The Rani thought, twisting a lock of her golden hair around her finger. "But that's genius!"

"I know my dear," The Master smiled. "I can up with it."

"Egotistical as ever I see," Mortimus sighed.

"And you're still fat and ugly," The Master remarked.

"Now boys there is no need to squabble," The Rani said; trying to diffuse the situation. "Let's just kill The Doctor first and then kill each other."

"Is that a promise?" The Master smirked; pressing buttons on his stolen Time Device.

The Rani held back a laugh, "So what are the base codes?"

"I've sent them all to you," The Master replied as he pressed a final control and sent them all the ship's base codes. "I told you, I came up with this plan; _I am good!_"

**A/N:** **So that was Chapter Three; I hope you're enjoying it so far and keep reading for more adventure, violence and...****_stuff_**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Unsurprisingly, neither of the humans caught onto the titanic implications of this. The blank looks brought oddly similar scowls to both of the Doctors' faces.

"What did you do then? To end up here?" The Trilby Doctor pulled the screen to face him, taking notice of the 'Class One' alert. He ignored, the other Doctor's problem.

"We fell through a CVE. It didn't originate in my universe. So what have you been doing?" Cutaway returned, leaning next to his counterpart.

The other moved back, not liking this alternative. It wasn't nice meeting past and future versions of yourself, but to meet another possibility entirely…

"Nothing. At least nothing that I know of." Trilby answered. "Your scanner says it began on San Helios. That would probably be a good place to start."

He made to start the TARDIS, having familiarised himself with the steampunk controls. Flicking the various controls, setting the coordinates and pushing his Victorian double out of the way when he was. Pulling the release lever, he expected to be whisked off to the desert. Instead, the ship made a dissatisfying refusal noise.

"She's stalled, genius. It's an improvement from when she would break in parallel universes, but she won't be going anywhere for a while." The Cutaway Doctor mentioned, looking unimpressed at the force.

"So why did we come back here if you knew this?" Trilby demanded, becoming irate at this news.

"Because we're meant to figure out exactly where we are in our time streams. Granted, the next steps would be figuring out the effect and or causes and then reversing them, but we should probably chat and get acquainted first."

"I think we're already pretty well acquainted. After all, we just went through each other's heads."

"Well yes, I suppose you're right. And anyone with the slightest psychological knowledge will be aware of your blatant anti-social personality disorder." The Cutaway Doctor retorted, moving to the other side of the console.

The Trilby Doctor scoffed, but a look from Kara seemed to reinforce the assessment.

"Anti-social…? Where did you get that from?" He asked, following the other Doctor and standing confrontationally close to him.

The Doctor gave him a once over. "Well for one, you're rather irritable and quite aggressive. I remember being people who could their way out of an invasion. You can rationalize that aggression into extreme actions, like the Anomorphigon. Maybe I have to think about it sometimes, but you go to that conclusion more often than not. The one thing in your favour is the fact that you only ever use the alias 'Doctor'. And that's only because of the implications of saying our name."

A standoff seemed to form as the Trilby Doctor took this in. Even he could see some of that in himself, but they were the result of war. These symptoms were conditioned through years of battle. Surely the parallel version of himself could understand that.

"Technically, you need three or more symptoms of ASPD to be diagnosed with it." The Trilby Doctor refuted, grasping at loose threads in the argument.

"Didn't say those were the only two. But surely other people have noticed. Kara?"

All eyes turned to Kara at this. She had remained at the side on the platform, simply observing the interaction. It was entirely possible they were the same, and was ever more convincing through the similar mannerisms. She couldn't but notice that the disdain she could see in the other Doctor's eyes when he looked at her Doctor was more or less the same look her Doctor gave himself when looking in the mirror after a fight.

"You do probably have ASPD." She admitted, meeting his now stony gaze. "When we first met, you did seem to disregard the laws and rules."

"Yes, because they were stupid, and people were getting in the way!" He argued, becoming slightly irate at these accusations.

"You pointed a gun at me!"

"I didn't even know you! And you were pointing guns at me first! I had literally just walked off the TARDIS, and I was looking down the barrel of a rifle!"

"When I met him, he was rugby-tackling a ten foot tall bear." Kate mentioned, nodding towards her Doctor. "Do you ever meet anyone in a normal way?"

"Whoever pointed guns at who first is unimportant." The Cutaway Doctor interrupted, looking ever so slightly smug. "But you do have some very suggesting qualities."

"In all fairness, I think you have mild psychopathy." Kara said, her voice hardening towards him.

"Me? A psychopath? Never heard such rubbish in my life."

"Seriously? With your attempts to be charming?" She pressed. "Having an answer to everything? Your lack of empathy towards my Doctor?"

"Oh come on. If you tried talking to yourself you'd focus on all the bad things." The Cutaway Doctor returned, leaning on the banister beside Kate. "I always get into arguments with myself."

"He actually does." Kate confirmed. "But those other two were really quite nice."

"Tell me, were you aware of regeneration before meeting the two other versions of me?" The Trilby Doctor asked, intrigued.

Kate looked up, slightly intimidated by this more forceful version of her friend. It was eerily like seeing her version in a new light.

"He'd mentioned it, but never explained it." She said.

"Evasiveness? Another psychopathic quality." Trilby smiled, turning back to his counterpart. "Unless there was reason why you never told her."

"I think you know why I didn't tell her." The Cutaway Doctor's gaze was stony as he said. Trilby had been in his head, and had seen the important bits of his origin.

Silence fell in the control room, with three sides. On one was the Trilby Doctor, who seemed quite angered by the presence of the Cutaway Doctor. The Cutaway was another of these sides, who had been annoyed by the way the conversation had soured quickly, especially on his part. And then there were the companions, who felt the tension but were oblivious as to why. Both the Doctors knew there was a deeper subtext, unspoken.

They knew that they were looking at what they each could have been. Regeneration was a coin toss between personalities, and for once they both knew what the other possibility would be. Neither of them particularly liked the sights.

"We may be suffocated by the sheer mass of egos before we sort this out." Kara quipped, looking to Kate, who smiled in recognition.

The two Doctor's probably weren't that different underneath.

"I just have to know." The Cutaway began. "What body are you on?"

The Trilby Doctor scowled for a moment, before saying; "Fifteen."

"Is that including beardy war guy?"

"Does it matter?"

"It might."

Silence returned, becoming almost palpable to all of the room's occupants.

"Well, shouldn't we start getting sorted?" Kate asked. "Obviously there's a major problem afoot if we crossed dimensions."

Neither could deny her assumption. Reluctantly, they both turned back to the console and began to talk shop. After all, the sooner they fixed this, the sooner they could part ways.

* * *

The band of Time Travellers touched down onto the moist grass with a soft 'thud'. The Master looked around with a sneer, it was far too nice here; the sun was shining, the nearby lake was calm and multiple people of different races strolled around happily.

"If we weren't busy I'd shoot them all," The Master smirked. The Rani giggled, showing off her more morbid sense of humour, as did the War Chief who snorted but Mortimus/The Meddling Monk didn't find it all that funny.

"So where is The Doctor?" Mortimus asked, wanting to get on with things.

The Master checked his wrist bound device, "His T.A.R.D.I.S should be nearby." He turned his head and saw the solitary blue box. "There it is."

They slowly strolled over towards the police box that was out of its time; they all got some strange looks from the surrounding people but they didn't care, they wanted The Doctor's head.

"It looks empty," The War Chief said as they stood around it.

"How can you tell?" Mortimus snorted.

"I just can."

"Oh this is great," The Master smiled. "This is perfect!"

"What is it?" The Rani asked with a slight giggle at The Master's joy.

"Well this T.A.R.D.I.S is younger, meaning that it's not the T.A.R.D.I.S of The Doctor that I was last fighting; it's an earlier incarnation's," The Master laughed. "And that's not the best bit, look over there!" He pointed into the distance towards another blue police telephone box.

They all turned and stared at the second T.A.R.D.I.S. "But how?" Mortimus asked.

The Master looked at the Vortex Manipulator's scanner and supressed a shriek, "It's not from this universe! Meaning we get to kill two different Doctors from two different realities!"

"It seems too good to be true," The War Chief announced.

"There is an Earth saying Chief," The Master smiled, placing a hand on his broad shoulders. "Never look a gift horse in the mouth; and I think the human's had it right on this one."

**A/N:**** So now it's my turn to become the villain. This story is one half to a second part (more on that later) but I've decided to split the chapters up. As of today; this is all you're getting until tomorrow, not much of a gap but I think it's good thing to leave you waiting. So until next time; a review would be appreciated and go and check out MisterWhy's stuff; the link is further back in the story.**

**A review would be nice but whatever; thanks for reading :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay guys so I'm back, this story has been pre written but I've been a bit preoccupied to have to give each chapter a final edit and then an upload but I got onto it tonight and here we are! Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

The Cutaway Doctor activated another control and crossed his arms defiantly. "I told you I was right," he smirked. "The problem began in this reality."

"But it can't have," The Trilby Doctor snapped, reaching across to the scanner and glaring at it. "I've done nothing to cause this and I've had no problems recently."

"Ah but that's where things get interesting," The Cutaway Doctor replied; he pointed to a small cluster of data in one corner. "Look at this."

"Oh…it wasn't me, well not this me anyway," The Trilby Doctor sighed.

"It looks like there was a large burst of energy within a black hole which has ended up stretching time itself," The Cutaway Doctor smiled smugly; The Trilby Doctor was supressing the urge to punch his large nose causing it to possibly collapse in on itself. "And then, something with a large amount of energy became confused and in the flurry struck the dimensional walls; cracking them and creating the anomaly."

"And it all happened in a future me's time line," The Trilby Doctor finished.

"So I was right then."

"Oh shut up you idiot!" The ginger haired Doctor snapped. "You were right now shut up about it!"

"Oi!" Kara shouted; stopping the argument. "Stop acting like children and figure out a way to fix time."

"We're not fixing time Kara," The Trilby Doctor sighed, grabbing the bridge of his nose. "We're fixing dimensional fault lines."

"Well not really," The Cutaway Doctor corrected. "We're fixing the dimensional barriers that keep all universes and realities separate."

"No but the dimensional fault lines are one of the causes that lead to the dimensional barriers cracking and pulling your ship through," The Trilby Doctor argued.

"Are you two just going to argue?" Kate asked.

"Yes," The Trilby Doctor said. "No," The Cutaway Doctor said.

"No we're not," The Cutaway Doctor replied; calmly but sternly.

"And now we're arguing about how much we argue," The Trilby Doctor replied. "This is really getting off to a bad start."

"Well it's not my fault is you're just going to contradict everything I say…"

"How can I not when it's so stupid!" The Trilby Doctor snapped.

"I'm not stupid, you're just irritating!"

"I'm going to snap your arms like twigs," The red headed Doctor snarled; stepping closer towards his alternate reality.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Let's test it out shall we?" The Red headed Doctor smiled, cracking his knuckles.

At that moment, an almighty groan hollered throughout the TARDIS. Creaking emanated from deep within the structure, rippling through the console room as mad vibrations began rocking the ship manically. A powerful lurch swept them all from their stances, and prevented them from getting up for a good few moments.

"What was that?" Kate asked, dodging her way back up to the console platform with Kara in tow.

"No idea." Her Doctor said calmly, despite the mad rocking of the ship. "Probably a transmat beam being targeted on us."

"No biggy." The other Doctor, Kara's Doctor, commented sarcastically. "Where's your shield generator?!"

The Trilby Doctor scrambled over the console, staring intently at each and every control. The Cutaway Doctor strode calmly around him, and flicked a small switch in a high corner of one of the panels. The room instantly stopped shaking, although slight vibrations still made themselves known. Kate reasoned it was safe enough to release her grip on the railing.

"There we go." He cheerfully commented, taking a step back from the console to check the condition of… everything.

"You got the shields up?" Kate asked, disbelievingly. "Why didn't you do that earlier?"

The Doctor wheeled around to look at her, still smiling but the hint of fear betraying him to her. She could see it in his eyes.

"That's not the shields. That was a stabiliser, stops the rocking." He explained, before gripping at his stomach in faux-illness. "Makes me queasy."

The Trilby Doctor stalked over to them, eyes dangerously annoyed. He pushed his way past Kate to face his counterpart. The tension between them returned, this time almost suffocating. Both stood stiff as they measured each other up.

"You mean to say we're not shaking anymore, but we're still being moved?" The taller Doctor barked. Something about all this hit him very personally. Maybe it was the threat to his reality or his peaceful counterpart so obviously arrogant in his pacifism and his lack of worry. It could have easily been that Kara was there to see this, see who he could be. He wouldn't have given up this life for however many peaceful ones he lived in the other reality. But it was an insult and an embarrassment to be stood next to a prime example.

"Yes. Mainly because the shields were broken by my last little adventure. The Scottish Imp was there, not sure if you'll remember that. Anyway, it's all I could do at present." Kate's Doctor countered, maintaining his façade of ease with the situation. To see how openly violent he was in this reality, it was terrifying.

"That's perfect!" The Trilby Doctor roared, barging off to the staircase to stand beside Kara. She looked equally worried as he felt. The only difference was he knew what was going on; she could only gauge the seriousness from his temper. "So we could be being thrown into a supernova, and your response is to stop your seasickness?"

"Well, it'd help if I wasn't feeling ill during this." The Other Doctor said, returning to the console and opening one of the panels underneath. "She'll fight off the transmit beam as long as she can. That gives us enough time to get the shields working again, if we act quickly."

The conflict instantly subsided and both Doctors stopped what they were doing and turned to the scanner; The Cutaway Doctor flicked a switch and the scanner instantly showed them the ship's exterior.

On all sides they were being attacked with energy weapons by four people; three men and one woman. Both Doctors recognised the Seal of Rassilon on one of their jackets; they were Time Lords.

"It's not a transmit beam then," The Cutaway Doctor sighed.

The whole vessel groaned and The Trilby Doctor found the way towards the right panel. "Put the shields up" he snapped.

"Like I told you; their temporarily offline."

"Why didn't you turn them back on; no wonder you got dragged through!"

"Can you stop complaining and turn them on before they kill the old girl!"

The Trilby Doctor flicked the switch to activate them but the ship continued to groan and moan. "What's wrong?" He yanked the scanner and checked its readings. "The shields command circuits have been fried!"

The Cutaway Doctor sighed and walked towards another panel and pulled down a leather bound lever, "We're going to have to move."

"But you said the T.A.R.D.I.S had stalled," Kate told him as the console room continued to shake.

"Yes well we're going to have to try regardless," her Doctor replied with a reassuring smile. He activated a control with one hand and held out the other to his companion which she took. "Trust me, I'm a Doctor."

The Trilby Doctor deactivated a range of controls and looked up at the other Doctor, "Can you stop being so pathetic and help me here!"

"What about you're T.A.R.D.I.S?" Kara asked as the ship shuddered once again; the vessel was really taking a beating.

"We'll have to leave it behind," The Cutaway Doctor replied as he flicked another crystal control.

The Trilby Doctor flicked another switch and turned to his companion, "I don't want to leave it but I'd rather be alive."

"They'd just kill the T.A.R.D.I.S though," Kara replied; watching as the two Time Lords activated multiple controls in an attempt to get the T.A.R.D.I.S to fly. "We'd still be alive."

"No it wouldn't," The Cutaway Doctor told her. "The dimensions would collapse inwards and then expand outwards; we'd be dead almost instantly."

"Oh great," Kate sighed.

The Trilby Doctor rested his hand on a lever as did the Cutaway on the opposite side of the console. "Ready?" The Cutaway Doctor asked, knowing the answer.

"Of course," The Trilby Doctor replied. They both slammed down the levers and the time rotor began to move, the engines began to grind and the exterior hull began to dematerialise.

The whole ship groaned once more but finally managed to take off. The stabilisers weren't much help as the whole control room rocked and shuddered as they made the vessel desperate grasp for the Time Vortex. It finally arrived in the Vortex which it travelled through and relaxed.

"Right well now we're out of harm's way I suggest that we start fixing the shields," The Cutaway Doctor said; clapping his hands together.

"About time," The Trilby Doctor smirked.

"Alright you!" Kara snapped; acting like a parent to the timeless alien. "Stop being childish."

"Well what's the point of being grown up if you can't be childish sometimes?" The Two Doctors said in unison.

"So you do have something in common," Kate smiled.

"Of course we don't," the Trilby Doctor quickly replied.

"I can see you're going to be permanently negative."

"Maybe I will be."

"Let's just get the T.A.R.D.I.S fixed first," The Cutaway Doctor held up his hand and began to get to work.

The Trilby Doctor sighed and then went to stand over him. He didn't offer to help, or even bend down to take a look, just stood there; watching him pull a tangle of wires and circuit boards out.

"What's the problem?" He asked, leaning against the console while his shorter counterpart dug through the inside of the ship's control centre.

"When we met the Imp, Kate accidentally turned off the shields while flying the TARDIS-…" The Other Doctor began, before being interrupted.

"You let her fly the TARDIS?!" The Trilby Doctor questioned. "That's like letting a monkey drive a car!"

Kate shrank back against the railing, wondering if it would hurt if she jumped down to the lower level. Anything to escape his rage. The Doctor's rage. It didn't matter that it was a different Doctor, from another universe. This was still a version of the person she trusted shouting about her ineptitude to fly a Time Machine.

Kara offered a look of apology from the staircase, knowing what it was like when the Doctor became angry. It was like an earthquake, the pressure building and building until one thing gave way and all hell broke loose. But this wasn't the worst he could be.

"Mugsy!" Kate's Doctor yelled, raising his voice for the first time. "It's rude to refer to company, present company at that, as primates! She saved my life a few times! Of course I tried to teach how to fly the TARDIS, just in case she ever needed to! Now calm down, or when I'm finished I will drop you off in the 1920s so you can hang out with Dixon Hill and talk about silly hats and looking like detectives!"

All present were surprised by this sudden outburst. It was obvious that the Trilby Doctor was a brash and angry person, but for the other one to lash out? He was calmer, but evidently still masked the same rage.

The Trilby Doctor stared back at the Cutaway Doctor before grumbling something along the lines of 'Trilbies are cool' and stalking down to the lower level. He passed Kate in his path, and while only glancing at her briefly, conveyed his apologies. They were more alike than they let on.

Once the mood had subdued slightly, the Cutaway Doctor returned to pulling out the wires, before crying success. Kara and Kate knelt beside him as he pulled up a slightly singed cylinder.

"Better than I thought. I actually have some spares." He commented, removing a ring from one end. It was blackened and cracked, with smoke rising from it slightly when it was pulled off the end. "We just need a new capacitor. There are loads of these in the workshop. Don't suppose you could nip down and get one?"

"I'll go." Kara offered, snatching the ring from him and heading up the stairs to one of the doors. She left without a word.

"Kate, could you with her?" The Doctor asked. "You'll know where it is, she doesn't have a clue about the layout. Almost certainly different."

She nodded, and dashed after the other girl, who was wandering down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Kara seemed to be searching for familiar landmarks in the wood panelled tunnels, failing to do so. All the well-known coral features were now muddled and unrecognisable by the hardwood furnishing, along the occasional soft carpet underfoot. There was also more lavish decoration to dodge; the odd chair, a vase with a green plant and distracting paintings periodically.

Set amongst carved wall features, the paintings ranged from the familiar; the Mona Lisa, the Church at Auvers, a Picasso, to several that were of distinctly alien origin. A blue skinned king watched her from an aged watercolour. She saw endless, warped desert in oil. But one made her stop and turn by its sheer ludicrous design.

It depicted the most disturbing image of war. A grand, old citadel, spires and domes crumbling sat in the centre. Below; frozen explosions, burning buildings interspersed with fleeing transport. At the head of the picture were several bronze saucers, unleashing green fire on the city below. Although while the image was far more powerful than the others, a far greater distinction fitted it. Behind the glass covering, the figures and buildings were three-dimensional.

Kara looked down at the name of the picture; _Galifrey Falls No More_.

"That's his favourite." Kate said from behind her, taking a careful step to join her in admiration. There was no need to define which 'he' she meant.

"Is it now?" Kara asked back, surprised by the ever muddling portrayal of the other Doctor. "Why?"

"I don't know." Kate replied, honestly. "But some nights, if I get up for a glass of water or need a book to read he'll stand just here, staring at it. He doesn't pay attention to anything else those nights. And he never speaks of it. But he'll look at it, so haunted and so sad, yet so, so happy. As if this picture is what gives him the strength to carry on running."

Kara was silent for a moment, before asking; "What is it?"

"It's his home planet." She explained, before pausing. "Or at least, I think it is. Somewhere on it. If he ever lived in that particular city, I have no idea. It's nice he has the reminder, though."

Kara nodded in agreement, before being led off by her shorter companion towards the workshop. She couldn't help but wonder. Wonder if her Doctor had the same painting hidden somewhere in his TARDIS, if he looked at it some nights. She liked to think he did, to have that reminder of what he fought for.

Then her musings took her to other thoughts. Why did he leave his home in the first place? What was this war depicted in the painting? Where was he going? Where was she going? With him, or would they also part somewhere down the line?

And just _who_ was he?

"Kate?" Kara began after a few minutes of hurried walking. "Do you trust the Doctor?"

Kate abruptly took a left into an arboretum. Plants of all shape, size and colour pushed themselves into their path; bathed in the artificial sunlight emitted from a glass ceiling high above them. It was here she stopped, after a jolt shook through the ship.

"Yes." She answered, leaning against a nearby tree. "Whole heartedly."

"But has he ever said anything to you? About his life or… anything _personal?_"

She paused on that one, bowing her head slightly in thought before responding.

"He once told me about where he came from. A child of the House of Lungbarrow, on Galifrey. And he's lived many lives, which you seem to know. You weren't very sceptical at the news of another incarnation." Kate said.

"UNIT files. Accessible to my branch. You didn't seem that shocked either."

"Just before we came here, I met two of his other lives. Very different. Though not as different as those two in the console room. And one of his old friends, someone he cared about a lot." She continued.

Kara nodded. "The other companions." She said, understanding. "He does like to pick people up every now and again. A lot of them human. There was one woman, Colonel Pullman or something, who disappeared shortly after one of his visits to UNIT. That was a few months ago, and she hasn't turned up yet. My Doctor doesn't seem to know her though. Must be his future."

Kate hummed in agreement, smiling slightly at the Gaelic twist to her words.

"I met Clara. She was very kind. Little bossy. But what I found strange is that he never mentioned anyone else before we met her." She commented, fiddling with an overhanging palm leaf. "So there's obviously a lot he doesn't want to talk about. Maybe some stuff he can't tell me. Which is fair; because there's one thing I don't think I could ever tell him."

Kate realised what she said at that point, and promptly hurried off, out of the arboretum. The TARDIS began shaking slightly again, vases in the corridors beginning to chatter against the tables they sat on.

"Kate!" Kara called out after her, following and quickly catching up on her longer legs. "What is it?"

The English girl; tried her best to ignore that temptation, the relief of sharing a dark secret. No one could know what lay in the Doctor's future.

"It's nothing." She insisted. "Probably the issue of just my universe."

"But what if it's not?" Kara countered. She wasn't generally that nosy, but if it was something that could threaten the Doctor, either Doctors, then she wanted to know. She wanted to help the mystery man. "A problem shared is a problem halved."

Kate stopped again, the workshop doors in sight. She turned quietly to Kara, weighing up whether she should just reveal the thing she must hide from the Doctor or keep it locked away as her own personal mission. And then she came to a decision.

"Do you have _Professor X_ in this universe?" She asked, trying to best explain her reasoning.

Kara nodded. _Professor X_ was a sci-fi drama by the BBC, late twentieth century programming, about an enigma scientist who went about fixing problems in time. A ludicrous idea but entertaining.

"Have you ever seen the episode where someone knows the future, but the Professor doesn't want him to speak about it because it will become fixed and always happen?"

"Of course, it's the second favourite after _Vault of the Cyborgs_." Kara confirmed, wondering where this was going.

"Well, when I met the Doctor, my Androgum neighbour- I didn't know he was an Androgum." Kate briefly explained at Kara's questioning look. "He said that in my Doctor's current body he would make war with something called the Valeyard. And that the war would destroy him. Grig said the Doctor was dangerous because of this. After it was over, I couldn't let him go off if he would end up dying in battle against a monster, not when he'd mended me."

"So you're hoping that you can avert his future? Help him escape?" Kara asked, beginning to understand why the Doctor couldn't know.

"If it's at all possible." Kate confirmed.

The TARDIS jolted slightly, reminding them of the reason they were down here in the first place. Wordlessly, they both continued down the corridor, a mutual agreement rising to not mention the war with the Valeyard.

Or from Kara's point of view, at least not to the other Doctor.

* * *

Back in the console room; The Cutaway Doctor sat under the console with a mass of wires and internal components in his palms while the Trilby Doctor simply watched from the side.

"You could help at any time you know," The Cutaway Doctor said as he pushed a cable into a port.

"I don't like wiring," The Trilby Doctor replied.

"And I don't like my ship getting shot at so I guess we're all going out of our comforts zones today."

"I think you have it covered."

"What's your problem?"

"What?"

"I'm angry, all of our incarnations are, but you; you're beyond any of us."

"I'm the honest Doctor."

"_Honest?_" The Cutaway Doctor held down a laugh.

"_The Doctor_ is a mask, a thing that we hide behind; I have simply taken it off."

"Well clearly not all the masks."

"No I couldn't do that, but I am the most honest out of all of us."

"You could say that."

A few seconds passed as they both listened to the engines of the ship.

"What's happened to you?" The Trilby Doctor asked.

"I assume you're referring to my patience and general calm demeanour," The Cutaway Doctor replied as he attached a circuit board into the inner mechanisms. "I learned that there is always a better way."

"That's what we always say; but really it always ends in death and destruction."

"Well I refrain from that."

"That's what I mean by honest," The Trilby Doctor smirked. "You want peace and love but we always end up killing and we regret it but in some small way; we revel in it, we revel in the chaos and the fire because that's who we've become. In a way I am the _true_ Doctor."

The Cutaway Doctor understood the stark reality that he was exposing; he was telling, to some extent, the truth. He did always come to the same result, death and loss but he didn't exact enjoy it…or did he?

"You'd find that easier with a sonic screwdriver," the Trilby Doctor replied; changing the subject.

"I haven't made a new one yet?"

"What? You're not going through the fifth incarnation faze are you?"

"No, no, I'm just biding my time; I haven't seen a need to create one yet."

"Do you want to borrow mine?" The Trilby Doctor asked as he wandered over to his folded up coat.

"Might as well," his counterpart replied. The Trilby Doctor produced his silver bodied sonic probe with a red top and tossed it to The Cutaway Doctor.

The Cutaway Doctor awkwardly caught it and smiled, "Thanks." He admired the device. "Nice, retro look."

"I didn't create it, my future incarnation gave it to me; I believe he's using the crème and blue one now."

"What the midget one?"

"Yeah that one."

"Oh that one was tiny."

"Yeah but at least that was the only tiny thing," The Trilby Doctor laughed as did the Cutaway Doctor.

They laughed together and the moment slowly faded away. "Why can't we just get along?" The Cutaway Doctor asked.

"Because it's not in my nature."

"No it's because you don't trust me."

"How can you tell that?"

"Because I'm not sure if I trust you either."

"Well I'm glad we're on the same page then."

"Good," The Cutaway Doctor smirked.

The sound of footsteps came into the console room and both Doctors looked up to see their companions walking into the chamber; smiling and looking like old friends. Companions always seemed to do that for some strange reason that evaded The Doctor; or they were childishly angry towards each other but they had some reaction to the other either way.

"Did you get the part?" The Cutaway Doctor asked as the entered.

"Yes we did," Kate smiled; handing the piece over to him.

"Good, good, well done," he replied; taking the small device and slotting into place. He gave it a final blast of the screwdriver and relaxed.

"What's that?" Kate asked.

"A sonic screwdriver," Kara told her before either Doctor. "Their awesome; they can do practically everything!"

"Not everything," The Trilby Doctor groaned. "Just most things."

"Well it really depends on the modifications," The Cutaway Doctor replied. He turned to Kate on his knees. "When I first started this technology was incredibly basic and over the years I added more and more components until he had access to multiple wavelengths and sonic waves. It is a miracle tool."

"So why don't you have one then?"

"That's what I asked," the Trilby Doctor sniggered.

Kara just glared at him and the Trilby Doctor stopped; realising that was inappropriate.

"I might create one soon; I just need to come up with a good design."

The Cutaway Doctor rose off the floor and placed the panel over the space filled wires and components as he rolled the slim sonic about in his palm.

"So are the shields done?" Kara asked.

"Yes," The Trilby Doctor replied. "What he was doing there was pointless; he was trying to find a way to bypass the missing piece and continue using the shields and other circuits but he couldn't. He needed the piece you found to actually fix the ship."

"I thought you hated wiring," The Cutaway Doctor smirked; knowing that the other Doctor had caught him out on that one.

"I do," The Trilby Doctor told him. "But that doesn't mean I don't understand it."

"So now the shields are fixed," Kara began; changing the subject. "Who were those guys?"

"What guys?" The Trilby Doctor asked bluntly.

"The people shooting us," Kate told them; elaborating.

"Oh those people," The Cutaway Doctor smiled. He looked like he was going to say something important but then stopped. "I have…no clue at all."

"Me neither," The Trilby Doctor told them. "The whole reason this is happening is because the future me messed up; they know me but I don't know them."

A high pitched whine pierced the air and all the T.A.R.D.I.S travellers turned to the console to see a small crystal light blinking on the nearest panel. The Cutaway Doctor walked over to it and looked at the light, "We have a direct connection with an external source and their sending a video link."

"A direct link?" The Trilby Doctor thought aloud. "But how did they do that…they must have the T.A.R.D.I.S base codes, meaning that they got to my future's T.A.R.D.I.S!"

"The video's incoming," The Cutaway Doctor told them, adjusting the scanner screen.

"Can't you block it?" Kate asked.

"No while they have the base codes now, shh, it's coming through," The Trilby Doctor told her.

The scanner changed from the Galifreyian text to the image of a man standing against a stone wall. He was handsome, square jawed with green eyes and dark hair; he stared directly at them through the screen, it was like he was staring directly at them.

"Hello Doctors, yes I know there are two of you, so don't bother creating plan using your duality as a tactical advantage," The man said to them; his voice was a strange concoction of velvety smooth tones and a gruff voice that would only be created by gargling grit and glass every morning. "I bet your wondering who and what I am. Well I'm to lift the suspense from your shoulders; I'm The Master. Now I could on to regale you with tales about what I plan to do but that would be far too, what do the Earth people say; ah yes, _mainstream_. So I'm going to give you a set of coordinates; if you are any sort of man then you will meet me there for a chat. It will be like old times, Deca reunited! Anyway, I best be off; so here is the required data, 897561-3264-001. Good bye Doctors, I _will _be seeing you soon."

The video cut to black and the normal scanner screen came back which the Cutaway Doctor deactivated; the Trilby Doctor guessed it was something to do with the note at the bottom which he hadn't bothered to ask about.

"The Master; but he died," The Cutaway Doctor said. "How did this happen?"

"I don't know!" The Trilby Doctor snapped. "This is in my future; how am I supposed to know?"

"I know, I know but for any Time Lord to come forwards; it just had to be him!"

"Who's The Master?" Kate asked.

"The Master is a Time Lord, like me, well like us, but he's a psychopath, a genius, a mass murderer," The Cutaway Doctor explained. "He revels in the blood of the dead and kills simply for pleasure; he's everything I despise."

"And he's come back from the dead?"

"Yes."

"So what do we do?" Kara asked.

"We go and meet him," The Trilby Doctor told her; walking towards the console, ready to input the coordinates.

"No we're not," The Cutaway Doctor replied; getting in his way. "He's goading us, we need to prepare first and come up with an _actual_ plan."

"Plan?" The Trilby Doctor snorted. "I haven't need a plan in over one hundred years; so why should I start now."

"Because this isn't a bunch of warriors this is _The Master_, he'll kill you before you can go to him because he has a plan! He always has a plan and that's why he wins and we then have to take him down after he's taken over the universe or even planet Earth!" The Cutaway Doctor replied. "That's how he works; that's how he's always worked!"

"I don't have time for this, move or I'll move you."

"No."

"Fine," The Trilby Doctor replied. He grabbed the Cutaway Doctor by the shoulders and tossed him aside. The Cutaway Doctor stumbled off the platform and collapsed into an armchair; he guessed the Trilby Doctor was on the offensive but he didn't think he'd actually touch him.

The Trilby Doctor punched in the coordinates and locked them in before finding the leather bound lever to set the ship into flight. He went to pull it when he noticed that his other incarnation was sprinting towards him.

"No!" The Cutaway Doctor shouted as he tackled his counterpart to the floor. "You can't!"

"Get off me!" The Trilby Doctor barked; rolling over and pushing the other Doctor onto his back. "I will break your stupid little face! Now let me fly this ship and get this problem dealt with!"

The Trilby Doctor jumped up and slammed down the lever. The whole ship rocked violently and The Cutaway Doctor climbed to his feet and sighed, "You forgot the stabilisers!"

"Why are you shouting? This is your fault!" The Trilby Doctor snapped at him.

"No it's your fault you imbecile, you tried to take us to the coordinates that I expressly told you not to go to."

"Oi!" Kara shouted over the grinding of the engines. "Sort it out!"

"Quite right," The Cutaway Doctor said as he dived to a set of controls and activated them all. "It seems like we're going then."

"Of course we are; we wouldn't be _The Doctor_ if we didn't," The Trilby Doctor replied; flicking a lever down. "I think we're nearly there."

The ship materialised and a loud thunk filled the room. "Now we have," the Cutaway Doctor replied. He tossed the sonic to the other Time Lord, who caught it with precision, and said, "You're going to be needing this."

The Trilby Doctor flicked a switch and sighed, "The scanners getting too much interference to give us an external view; we're going to have to step outside."

"Well that's just great," Kate sighed nervously.

"Less of the moaning," The Trilby Doctor told her as he passed towards the rack where he placed his other attire.

"Leave her out of this," The Cutaway Doctor replied. "It's not her fault she's afraid."

"Fear is an inhibiter in battle; you need to be able to combat fear," The Trilby Doctor replied as she shrugged on his coat and grabbed his leather gloves. "If you can't combat your own demons then how can you combat other beings."

"He's right," Kara replied. "Fear is not for the battlefield."

"Thank you," The Trilby Doctor smiled at her as he pulled on the gloves over his slender, slightly bruised, hands and plucked up his hat. "Now are we going out there or what?"

"Of course we are," The Cutaway Doctor replied. "But you brought us here so you're going out first."

"I wasn't planning on doing it any other way," he grinned; pulling on the black trilby and opening the ship's wooden doors.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

As soon as he stepped out of the ship's wooden exterior; the sound of metal armour shifting filled the near silent air and The Trilby Doctor sighed. The whole crew exited the ship, The Cutaway Doctor slowly closing the door, and saw that they were standing in a grass field; with a castle on the horizon, surrounded by an army of medieval knights clutching swords, axes and spears.

Some hundred yards behind them, two horses trotted at a pace to keep up with the advancing force. On a white mare sat an arrogant looking blonde woman, her nose stuck up in the air. On the chestnut brown stallion rode a short, balding man who appeared to be in his early forties. He was noticeably round in the middle, even from this distance and his figure did not befit the general image of men who travel on the backs of great horses. Between the two, a giant of a man jogged lightly, somehow matching their speed with thick set legs. This man decidedly had the build of rugby player, made even more imposing by his formidable height. Like the others, he wore a black, almost royal uniform, with the difference of his being marked with identical symbols on his shoulders.

"So much for Deca United," grumbled the Trilby Doctor, noting the absence of the Master. Regardless, he recognised the trio approaching behind the soldiers. He winked at Kara and instantly leapt into battle by punching a knight in the face, dazing him by rattling his helmet and snatched the sword from his hand. The sword was doubled edged and light, yet strong, his kind of sword.

The Trilby Doctor held it with two hands and slashed at a knight's neck, finding a gap in the chainmail and slicing the flesh. Blood poured out and the knights screamed but The Doctor had already moved onto his next victim.

Kara kicked one of the knights, who was rushing to defend his friend, in the kneecap and snatched the axe out of his hand. Another knight ran at her with a scream, raising his sword, but she blocked it with the wooden shaft of the weapon, pushed the sword to the ground and kicked the knight in the wrist; forcing him to drop the weapon.

The Cutaway Doctor and Kate stood at the T.A.R.D.I.S, not getting involved in the combat, as the soldiers were too busy dealing with their time travelling opponents. No matter how much the Cutaway Doctor despised violence, he had to admit, the other Doctor and Kara were good; almost scarily good.

"Who are they?" Kate asked, looking at the trio who had stopped some way off to watch the fight.

"Old friends. Well, enemies." The Doctor answered, giving her hand a squeeze despite his own reservations about these people.

The Trilby Doctor flapped his long coat into a knight's face and followed it with a kick to the helmet. The knight when down but then he heard Kara scream; he spun to see that she had been swarmed by knights, outnumbered beyond return.

He attempted to dart over, having defeated his own opponents, when he was knocked to the ground by a large figure. The same figure that had been striding alongside horses to reach him.

The Doctor looked up to see the tremendous form of the War Chief towering above him, feet rooted firmly into the ground by his impact. Undeniably, he had just leapt the twenty yards between them. Unfortunately, this meant the Time Lord had been engineered by his fellows for the War. In combat with the Daleks, the High Council had resorted to creating genetically modified regenerations using the Elixir of Karn. These ones possessed enhanced strength and reflexes, but had had the same weakness to Dalek firepower in the end.

"Fancy seeing you here, Doctor." The War Chief said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Instinctively, the Trilby Doctor leapt to his feet, delivering blow after blow to his adversary. True to his conditioning, the Chief dodged or shook off the attacks, smacked the Doctor back and grabbed hold of an arm which he proceeded to twist. The Doctor reeled around and to the floor as the War Chief continued to apply pressure. Looking up, he saw the faint, curved scar that ran down the left side of his face. Probably a relic of the war.

Elsewhere, the Cutaway Doctor started trying to bustle Kate back into the TARDIS once he saw the War Chief's leap. His key scraped across the wooden panel, en route to the lock, as he turned to her.

"Use Emergency Procedure Seven." He explained as he fought with the shaking fear of other Time Lords, particularly these Time Lords. "She'll take you to Ridge Nook, hopefully following the return course back to our universe…"

"I'm staying here." Kate insisted, resisting his attempts to gently push her through the doors. "I want to help."

"Please." Her Doctor pleaded, oblivious to anything else. "Go inside the TARDIS."

The overly familiar feeling of a gun being pressed into his back made itself known.

"Oh, I don't think that's wise." Came a sultry voice from behind him. That voice had changed since their last encounter on the Fields of Kaalann, the offensive on Skaro, but it was recognisable nonetheless.

"Rani." The Cutaway Doctor said, keeping his eyes fixed directly on Kate. "Been a long time. Probably not long enough, regarding you."

"I like to think it's been too long, my dear." The Rani said, right into his ear. She looked at Kate. "And who's this? A companion? A friend? Something else? Oh, Doctor. You always were adventurous."

"May the Founders have mercy." A croaky voice said, still sitting atop the ill-suited horse.

"Mortimus." The Doctor named, again keeping his gaze fixed solely on Kate, who was looking between the new arrivals bewildered.

"The Monk." The portly man corrected, stumbling off the mighty stallion.

"Yes, that was the one you chose, wasn't it?" The Doctor mused, almost smiling. "I'd quite forgotten. Sorry about that."

"You should be." The Monk wandered into his eyeline, inspecting him, then Kate, and finally the TARDIS. "Still with the same ship? I haven't seen a true one in so long."

"Was that because I broke yours or you stayed out of the War?"

"It is pointless." The Rani interrupted, jamming the barrel of the gun harder into his back. "Give us the key"

The Doctor froze.

"No." He said, shutting his eyes in defiance.

"That's the wrong answer." The Rani replied, clicking the hammer of the pistol back. "Two more guesses."

"No." The Cutaway Doctor repeated, gripping the key in his fist to the point of pain.

"One more guess." The Monk smiled, showing his yellow, crooked teeth.

The Rani pushed the Doctor onto his knees, and placed the barrel of the pistol slowly between Kate's eyes. To her credit, Kate didn't blink, look away or even flinch. Her eyes glanced briefly at the Doctor, who had become fearful of the Rani's actions, but then returned to meet the cold gaze of the alien woman.

"Give us the key, or your… concubine dies." The Rani demanded, looking deadly focused.

Silence fell over the field, as if even the wounded knights recognised the seriousness of the demand. The Trilby Doctor listened intently from his position in the dirt, the War Chief's knee pressed into his back. Kara watched from her spot, restrained by more knights than would really be required. The Cutaway Doctor looked at the Rani for the first time, blind panic nearly overwhelming him. Time seemed to stand still for the Time Lord as Kate stood with a gun to her head.

"No." Kate said loudly, steadily, staring directly at the Rani. "He's not going to give you the key."

The Rani looked outraged that Kate had addressed her. Pure fire seemed to rise in her eyes, at the very idea a lowly human had spoken against the Time Lady.

"What a shame." She said through gritted teeth. Her finger twitched on the trigger, looking down at the girl who still would not blink. Instead, Kate looked remarkably peaceful. "She would have been such a fine test subject."

She pressed lightly on the trigger, ready to unleash the electric bolt that would fry Kate's nervous system. However, while she had pressed the trigger while the gun focused on the Human's forehead, the bolt was in fact released towards the feet of the Monk.

"No!" The Cutaway Doctor yelled, his hand wrapped firmly around the Rani's wrist and pushing her arm away from his friend. "Not her. Not Kate. Take the key."

He dropped the key into the Monk's outstretched hand, before being restrained by and advancing knight. Kate was similarly held with her arms fixed by cuffs in front of her. The Monk stepped forward smugly to the Police Box, forcing the key into the lock. The door clicked open, and the short Time lord reached up to a handle, ready to push the door open.

The Cutaway Doctor then raised his bound hands, and loudly clicked his fingers in the still hush of the field. In response, the TARDIS door slammed shut, an angry wheeze escaping the ship and sending an electric jolt through the handle, down the Monks armed. He yelped, leaping back in shock, staring daggers at the doors whilst the box seemed to laugh in mechanical rings.

"It electrocuted me. The bloody thing electrocuted me!" The Monk shouted, receiving a deep chuckle from the War Chief.

"She's activated Defence Protocol Nine. The doors are locked, you won't be able to get in. Ever." The Cutaway Doctor said, voice hard at the crime against his friend and his home.

"You can't lock the doors with a simple click of your fingers!" The Monk argued, looking very indignant as he waddled around the Doctor. "A TARDIS isn't supposed to respond that way!"

"My TARDIS does. When you've trusted a person like her that long, she gives you the odd cheat." The Doctor reasoned, eyes still dark.

The Monk looked to the Rani, ordering an execution. He nudged his head between her gun and Kate, signifying his demand. The Rani took little notice.

"No matter, the plan will go on regardless." She said, holstering her weapon and leaning towards the Doctor. "I'll just experiment on your little pet later."

The Trilby Doctor was pulled to his knees and he turned to see that Kara had been given the same treatment; the Cutaway Doctor and Kate had simply been forced to their knees. He turned to see a soldier without a helmet on walking towards them; one arm was bound in leather straps and strapped to his hip was a large sheathed sword. He produced a scroll which he then proceeded to read from.

"By the Decree of King Arthur Pendragon, you four are to be imprisoned and tortured."

"On what charges!" The Trilby Doctor barked.

"Silence," one of the Knights ordered as he slapped him across the face; nearly knocking off his hat.

"On the charges of witchcraft," the man with the leather arm announced. He rolled up the scroll and turned in the direction of the large castle up ahead. "Take them to the Throne Room."

Before either Doctor could do anything; the guards picked up The Trilby Doctor and Kara and carried them while shoving the Cutaway Doctor and Kate forwards; forcing them to walk.

* * *

They walked through the large castle, The Trilby Doctor struggled to get a good view of the place around him since he was being carried but the Cutaway Doctor could see perfectly the stone walls and the tapestries. The owner of the castle was clearly powerful but it wasn't that worried him because he knew who that man clearly was.

The knights, who seemed in limitless numbers earlier, had mostly left and the rest of them had been left to escort them to the 'Throne Room'. All three of the alien figures also wandered off during their escort through the corridors. The Trilby Doctor and Kara were dropped onto the stone floor and the Cutaway Doctor and Kate were forced to kneel on the ground by two guards standing over them.

Sitting on a throne was a man dressed in a sleek black uniform with a golden trim and fur and scarlet cloak; on his head was an elaborate golden crown. "Hello Doctors," The Master smiled. "Welcome to my kingdom."

"So you're King Arthur then," The Cutaway Doctor smiled. "You've done well for yourself, considering your fiction status."

"No, I'm clearly not a character in a story as I stand before you; ruling over England before it even began," The Master replied. "And the best part is; I recreated the Elixir of Life and regained my full regeneration cycle."

"But the Elixir doesn't do that," The Cutaway Doctor remarked.

"It does with a few tweaks made by the Sisters themselves…before I killed them."

"You're going to wait it out and take over the planet," The Trilby Doctor sighed. "Stupid but clever enough for you; a happy medium."

"I'd watch your tongue Doctor," The Master sneered. "I am in control now and I will kill you."

"No you won't," The Trilby Doctor sniggered. "I don't think you ever will."

The Master pondered the thought for a moment and then smiled, "Probably not but I'll torture you though."

"Why?" Kate asked.

"That's the thousand credit question," The Master smiled. He got off the throne and walked over to her and crouched in front of her. He stroked her face. "The question that can never be answered but I'm sure we can explore it back in my private chambers."

Kate squirmed and The Cutaway Doctor glared at him, "Don't you dare touch her."

The Master laughed, "Ooh look at Mr Tough guy over here." He walked over and stroked The Cutaway Doctor's stubbly face. "Why don't we go back to my chambers; I'm sure we could make this work."

The Cutaway Doctor shook his head and The Master let go and stood up. He looked at The Trilby Doctor and Kara, "Obviously you're the more dangerous ones so I'm not coming near you."

"Yeah, you better not!" The Trilby Doctor barked. He sucked in and spat at The Master. The salvia struck his shoe and The Master snarled. He walked over and slapped The Doctor across the face with the back of his hand.

"Right that's enough of the chatter," The Master sneered. "Knights; take them down to the dungeons and confiscate any magical items in their pockets, they would use them to escape and we can't have that."

"I'll get you back for that," The Trilby Doctor smirked; his cheek bright red.

"Of course you will; now enjoy your time in the cells and then the time in the torture chambers."

The Knights grabbed them all and dragged them off out of the Throne room as the Master crawled back into his chair and smiled to himself; it was good to be King!


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The cells were nice, considering the circumstances. Thick, draughty walls made up of oversized stones piled high. Decent metalwork on the bars; locked together to prevent any escape from the inside. A wooden bench suspended from the wall by short chains. Straw spread across the uneven floor for reasons he didn't want to think about.

The Doctor felt flattered to have such good, medieval facilities.

His alternate incarnation disagreed. That was more than obvious now he was actually locked up. They'd been here for a good few hours, and in that time he hadn't stopped kicking, rattling or throwing his weight against his confines. How he hadn't injured himself thus far was beyond the Doctor. He probably was one of the more durable bodies. The way he fought supported this theory.

Kara on the other hand took breaks between her protests. Currently; she was leaning against the bars and calling the occasional insult once in a while. Most of them were quite clever. Occasionally, she'd meet the Doctor's eye from across the cells and then divert her gaze to Trilby Doctor in the cell beside him. He got the feeling she was trying to convey something to the other incarnation, something important. There was a secret she was dying to tell him, something no one else in the cells could know.

From the bench he was sat on, he couldn't see Kate. She was diagonally across from him, and the angle didn't permit proper sight. He didn't like it when she was quiet. One of the most remarkable things he found about Kate was how difficult it was to discern what she was thinking. With the other two, it had come easily to guess what was going through their heads, especially since one of them was technically him. But with Kate, it was like trying to understand the Master, or the Rani, or any Galifreyian. At least she wasn't a psychopath like those examples.

"…When I get out of here, you'll be lucky if you can walk. Ogron minded buffoons!" The Trilby Doctor yelled, rattling the bars in madness. "Judoon rejects! I've met Krynoids who have made wiser choices!"

"Mugsy! Shut it!." The Cutaway Doctor shouted back from his seat on the bench. "If they haven't responded to your oh-so sweet requests in the last four hours, then their unlikely to do so now."

The Trilby Doctor stopped his cries of anger, although continued his assault on the bars. Grunts of exertion sounded the cell beside the Cutaway Doctor's. His commitment to escape was commendable, at least.

"So what do you suggest we do?" Kara asked, giving him a quizzical stare from across the corridor.

The Cutaway Doctor nodded his head from side to side in mock thought as he went through the scenario.

"Well, having been in this situation countless times before; something will probably come along which will give us a reasonable chance to get out of here. Knowing the Master in most of his past lives, he'll probably want to come and gloat about his plan. He may also want to kill us. Probably both, but he does normally like a natter first."

"Very helpful." Kara dryly commented. "So you're suggesting we wait until our execution?"

"Not at all." The Cutaway Doctor rebuked. "But we may as well take this chance to learn what he's up to with Blondie, Moon-face and fatso upstairs."

"You said you knew them." Kate said, unseen but her voice appreciated. "Who are they?"

"Other Time Lords." The Trilby Doctor spat, not all too happy with their reappearance. "Some of the worst. I've thrashed all of them in the past, and I thought they all died in the War."

"Evidently not." The Cutaway Doctor needlessly observed. "But for them to be here without breaking the Time Lock they must have escaped before the War was over. Must have followed the Cult of Skaro into the void. But how did they get here? Why now?"

"It was something to do with him, wasn't it? You were both saying something about his future." Kara said, nodding to her Doctor.

"There was a massive energy outburst inside the event horizon of a black hole. If it was Artron Energy, and I'm talking about a serious amount of it, then that would tear reality and allow them entrance." Trilby said, ceasing his attack on the cage to think.

"And then we would be pulled through in a gravity well." Kate observed, remembering the earlier argument.

"So that's how they got here, we think. But what is the Master after?" Kara asked, looking between the Doctors. "And what are you doing?"

The Cutaway Doctor had lain back on the bench, with one hand as a fin in the centre of his chest. He didn't look round as she asked this, but instead closed his eyes with a tranquil look on his face.

"Doing some reconnaissance." He answered. "Mugsy, contact!"

He reached out with his mind towards his other incarnation, his spirit taking an outside view as he crossed over. The cells were beneath him in this form, paper thin divisions through which he could see all of them. Kate was sat on the bench in her cell, staring diagonally across at his body as if she could also see through the walls. Kara watched on, bemused by his strange behaviour and wondering what exactly was going on as her Doctor began yelling again. And then there was the Trilby Doctor himself, sharpening in focus as everything else became hazy, his mind begrudgingly accepting the connection.

The world morphed around the pair, as their minds came together and a suitable environment was chosen. What came into the being in their heads was familiar to both. The Coral Themed TARDIS interior.

"It really is grimy in here." The Cutaway Doctor 'said' as he walked around the memory of the room.

"It serves a purpose. Now what do you want?" The Trilby Doctor replied, taking a seat and watching his counterpart wearily.

The Cutaway Doctor began manipulating the controls, setting up the perfect interface for his plan. Although not without the Trilby Doctor's protest.

"No! You're not doing that! That's a stupid thing to do!" He shouted, instantly beside the Cutaway Doctor. "If this wasn't astral I would break your face."

"Well I'm thanking my lucky stars that it is." The Cutaway Doctor retorted, not believing Mugsy would harm him even for a second. "Now this is the only way I can think of to find out what happens. The Master always wants revenge, and we need to know what he did. But, I will give you five seconds to come up with a better idea, so long as it does not make the fault lines any wider."

There was silence as that time elapsed, and at its end the Trilby Doctor threw his arms up in angry acceptance.

"You won't remember my presence. See you then." The Cutaway Doctor smiled, disappearing from the imagined room.

"So, all done?" Laura asked, relaxing slightly against the console.

"Yes… all done." The Doctor replied activating a few more controls on the TARDIS. He knew the Master would return, he always did and that's what worried him. The Doctor, in a way, knew he Master would escape and that put the idea in his head: '_Could the Doctor ever kill the Master?'_

A memory from long ago floated into the Doctor's head, and he knew where the Master would turn up next and it would not be good.

Then he saw him. His alternative. The man he could have been and not seen in so long. That Victorian gentleman of a possibility stood at the scanner, no more than a foot away from Laura. She, of course, couldn't see him. He was simply the subconscious representation of a Time Lord long gone, but still present in this world.

He turned to face the Doctor, all those years of burying him away now melted. His smile was no longer smug, but of joyous understanding. The past was now equipped with the knowledge they were going to need.

Everything that happened in those days resurfaced, the day Kara and Kate and the two Doctors went to face the Renegades. The two would bicker, but the echo here seemed to testify their respect. He gave a wink, pointed at the blue clothing of the Doctor and then faded.

The Doctor smiled despite the things that would happen to his counterpart and to himself.

But that was in the past; all he needed to do now was focus on the future.

"I'll let the Old Girl have a rest while I get a new change of clothes." The Doctor smiled, clapping his hands together. "I suggest you have a rest as well; this has been a hell of a time."

The Doctor gasped as he returned to his body. He had no idea how long that jaunt into the future had lasted, but he was back in the cell now and no longer waiting in the subconscious of Mugsy. There were gaps in his memory for most of it, but the important part remained.

"He wants to regain his empire." He called out, rising to his feet and stepping towards the bars. "The Master is going to use the fault lines to get his power back."

The darkness of the cells now registered with him. Only a few dim torches lit the jail, and from what he could make out; Kara was asleep opposite him. Listening out, he could also hear Kate's steady breathing.

"You've been gone for five hours." The Trilby Doctor said from his adjoining cell. "And you missed dinner. It wasn't that great."

"I feel lucky. Still going to break my face?"

"I'll think about it. What did you find out?" It was entirely possible the Trilby Doctor was smiling jovially. He didn't seem to have his normal seriousness. Maybe some of the Cutaway Doctor's good humour had rubbed off on him. Or they really didn't hate each other that much.

"The Master absorbed, or will absorb, the Time Vortex in your next life. To stop him, you're going to trick him into a black hole and literally pull it out of him. That's where the cracks started." The Cutaway Doctor explained.

"I'm going to have to forget that, brilliant." The Trilby Doctor commented.

"We were right about the cracks bringing the Renegades through, and them bringing Kate and I through after." He continued.

"You know, it's great that our theories have been correct so far, but what are they actually doing?"

"Right. The fault lines in the dimensional barriers are cancelling fixed points, everything's in flux. The Master is planning to kill us and then send the Renegades to join his past self as rulers of the universe."

"Because I then won't be there to stop him." Trilby concluded. "What about you? Why is killing you?"

"Knowing him, he'll try to conquer my universe as well. Can't have me in the way." The Cutaway Doctor finished.

There was a sudden scuffling at the wall, sounds of crumbling echoing silently through the stones. Before the Doctor's eyes, the bricks between his cell and his counterpart's fell away with a clatter. Dust sprayed out, over his coat and the Trilby Doctor stepped through the thin gap, his beloved hat in hand.

"How did you do that?" The Cutaway Doctor asked, spluttering on the particles in the air.

"I told you, the food was terrible." The Trilby Doctor answered, waving a worn bone and a scuffed metal tray. "But they left enough for me to dig out the loose stones and chip away the cement. Did you really think I was going to wait for you to get back? I had five hours to kill."

"Very clever." The Cutaway Doctor complimented, looking at the sizable split that now existed between the cells. Enough room to get through the bars existed. "After you."

The pair slid out of their cells, heading back up to the entrance to the jail to get the keys. It was no issue getting to the guards; they had left the door unlocked. In a matter of seconds; the Trilby Doctor had burst through the door, punched one guard's helmet to daze him while taking his sword and swinging it into the other's faceplate. He was knocked back into the wall, falling unconscious while the Trilby Doctor swiped the feet out from under the first guard and grabbed him in a choke hold until' he too blacked out.

"They're not dead." He assured upon seeing the Cutaway Doctor's disturbed look. "I don't kill innocent people, contrary to your beliefs."

The Cutaway Doctor gathered their belongings while Trilby took the keys, rushing back down the corridor to free their companions. He returned minutes later, dragging both of them by the hand as they woke up fully.

"A-ha!" The Cutaway Doctor cried, staring at his counterpart's scanner. "There's a void ship in the main hall."

"Brilliant, we lock them in it and destroy it." The Trilby Doctor commanded.

"What?" Cutaway said, startled.

"We get rid of them, stop them from ever coming back." He elaborated, taking the scanner forcefully. "We each take one, bring them to the ship. I'll get the Master, make up for my future mistake."

The Trilby sprang off, before turning when he realised no one was following him. The other three stared at him in a disapproving way, ranging from the Cutaway's moral righteousness to Kate's compassion. Even Kara looked disappointed by that idea, and that way he knew he was wrong.

"What is it?" He asked, annoyed. He couldn't believe they were doing this now. "We have to kill them."

"We?!" The Cutaway Doctor suddenly cried. Kate grabbed his hand to restrain him, but his anger remained. "We?! You may kill your foes with ease, but you can't expect us to go along with murder!"

"Are you going to be merciful, to them?" The Trilby Doctor asked back. "Think about all they've done. The Master has wiped out civilizations! The Rani has experimented in the most hideous ways! The War Chief is responsible for armies of the most terrible creatures! Even the Monk has collaborated with the Daleks! And what about us? We were killers of the worst kind! We've tricked people into taking lives and committed horrors not worth mentioning! Remember what we did to the Family of Blood? Or the Children of the Racnoss? Or our actions in the Siege of Trenzalore?"

"Listen to yourself!" Cutaway argued. "You talk about how bad we were tricking people into killing, but here you are forcing us to that very thing. I know what I did in those days, but I've moved on. Kara was a soldier, I gather, but I doubt she'd kill when there's a better option. And Kate. You're going to force one the kindest, most peaceful people I've met into doing your work? I thought we promised years ago, lifetimes ago, no more."

The Trilby Doctor grabbed his counterpart's lapels, ready to knock him to the ground. But as he was lifting his fist, he felt a blow to his own face, one of the most powerful slaps ever dealt to him. He dropped the Cutaway Doctor and turned to his attacker.

Kara stood there, rage in her eyes. The Trilby Doctor stopped.

"Listen to him." She said; her accent cold. "I think you need to this time. He's that voice in your head, I know he is. That other option you always have, but always ignore. I bet he has the reverse. Sometimes you have to take lives, but just this once, listen to peace. Because you are not going to tell me to kill a person. I will break bones to stop them, but I won't kill."

He just stood there in shock, cheek burning from her hand.

"Never cruel nor cowardly." The Trilby Doctor whispered, offering his hand to the Cutaway Doctor.

"Never give up, never give in." The Cutaway Doctor replied, taking the hand and being pulled up.

"What's the plan?" Kate asked, swallowing her discomfort at the situation.

The Trilby Doctor looked to the Cutaway Doctor for the answer.

"We each take on one of the Renegades, bring them to the Void ship and seal them away in the void." He said, straightening his lapel. "Then we close the fault lines from our respective universes. Agreed?"


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

The laboratory was large and complex; filled with devices and machines that surpassed the time and most of Earth's future. The Rani moved from the different areas, all showing different experiments, admiring her work with a slight sneer.

"Please let me go!" came a voice from the far of the room. The Rani looked over to the metal cage which sat in the corner; residing within that cage was a scrawny man dressed in rags, sitting on a pile of straw. He began to cry; this only made The Rani want to laugh at how pathetic he was. "_I'll do anything!_"

The Rani turned her head with a snap and glared at him. "The only thing I want from you is your body."

"_I can't be a father!_" he interrupted.

"I don't want to reproduce with you!" The Rani spat. "I want to experiment on you." Rani turned her head, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and saw the needle sitting on the side. The liquid inside was glowing; it was finally ready. "And now it's ready."

The Time Lady swiped the concoction off the side and made her way towards him.

"What's that!" he exclaimed; wriggling towards of the cage.

"It's a little thing I've been working on," she replied; drawing nearer. "I'm trying to see if I can create a poison which kills almost instantaneously. This is what I've come up with after at least ten test subjects; the first of which died screaming for over an hour." She closed her eyes for a moment as if to imagine it. "I'll never make that mistake again. What a noise."

The Rani then crouched by the cage and stared at him with curiosity. "I think you'll be a screamer. I can always tell." She flicked the needle. "Now lean forwards for me and prepare to scream."

"I don't think that will be necessary," Kara said; yanking the Rani by her hair and flinging her from the cage to the far wall.

The Rani hit the wall and grunted. She turned around, still leaning against the stone surface behind her. "How did you-"

"Sneak up on you?" Kara asked; interrupting her. "I worked for six months in a U.N.I.T covert operations group; I'm great at sneaking up on my targets."

"Targets?" The Rani asked; almost confused. "Who are you?" Her hand slowly made its way towards a nearby surface; littered with devices.

"I'm Kara Landy, soldier, time traveller and the woman who's about to kick your arse."

The Rani clasped a photon blaster and fired. Kara dodged the strike and slid across the stone floor; ducking behind the counter. She noticed that part of the mortar holding the bricks together was chipping away.

"Using firearms on an unarmed opponent," Kara remarked as she started scratching her finger nails along the cracks between the bricks. "That's not very honourable."

"Who said I have to be?" The Rani swept the weapon across the room; ready to fire.

Kara scooped up a handful of the chipped mortar and dust. "Great, that'll make my job a whole lot easier." The Irish woman rose out from behind the counter, dodging a random misfire from the Time Lady and threw the contents of her hand in her direction. The dust covered The Rani; forcing her to close her eyes.

Kara leapt at her; one hand on the blaster and another readying a strike. As the Rani blinked away the dust, Kara extended her opponent's arm, brought it to her chest and swung her other hand over the limb. An audible crack resounded and the Rani screamed.

The Time Lady tried to make a blind swing for her face but Kara blocked it with her forearm and punched her in the stomach; winding her. The Rani gasped and stumbled backwards. Not giving The Rani time to make random strikes; Kara grabbed The Rani by the neck and swept her feet out from under her.

The Rani's head hit the brick flooring and instantly passed out.

Kara panted, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her. She flicked her hair out of her eyes and grabbed random cables from the nearest counter top. Bending down; she bound the woman's hands and feet, she wasn't letting her get away again.

"Please help me!" shouted the man in the cage.

Kara had forgotten about him. She rose to her feet and strutted over to the cage. She realised the key was in the lock; how had the trapped man not noticed? Kara turned the key and pulled the door wide open.

"You'd better run," Kara told him. "Guards will be swarming here in a few minutes; so get out by then."

"Thank you," he smiled; turning on the balls of his feet and breaking into a run. He sprinted out of the door. "_Thank you!_"

Kara smiled to herself. It felt good; saving people. Was that why The Doctor did it? To feel good? Being the narcissist he was; _probably_.

Pushing the thought aside, she swiped The Rani's weapon and shoved it into her while pocket while Kara bending her knees. With a solitary grunt, she hauled The Rani over her shoulder. Luckily the woman was light so carrying her down shouldn't be a problem; the hard part was yet to come.

* * *

No, no, no! You imbecile! Heat travels along metal because of the atomic bonding! It's the electron's!" The Monk berated, swiping with pudgy fingers at the Friar. "It has nothing to do with 'God's Word'!"

Kate slipped in to the small chapel quietly, without gaining any notice from its occupants. There were a small group of priests at the altar, watching with great fear as the Monk demonstrated basic physics. It looked amusingly like a failing science lesson. But with a more deadly meaning behind it. This would probably be what the Doctors had meant by 'littering the timeline'.

"Get out of my sight, all of you!" He cried, at once being deserted as the priests raced out of the building.

Kate dodged them, hiding behind a pew before sneaking her way along the wall. She had no idea what she was going to do. Kara was more suited for something like this, she could use force to get rid of the stout Time Lord. All Kate could do was talk him out of it, but the chances of that seemed slim. Too slim to even recognise, if what her Doctor had said was true. What was she doing?

"Come out, my dear." The sickly oversweet voice of the Monk called to her. "I know you're here."

Even the element of surprise was lost to her now.

"Do you know why?" She asked back, standing to face him from the safety of three pews away.

"You're an associate of the Doctor, no doubt here to convince me to stop." The Monk sneered, looking at her with an air of superiority. "You know, I met one of his first companions. An annoying little woman. I think her name was Vicki."

"I met another one of his old friends. Clara." Kate replied, feeling small in his arrogant gaze.

"So you know it won't last forever. Very good." He said, taking a few steps towards her. "You're just a speck in the lives of the Time Lords. One day, you'll be another ghost to him."

"It's better to spend time while you have it."

"But why would you spend it with such a tricky individual?" He asked, turning the corner to face her. "Don't you see? The Doctor isn't on the path of light. He's shrouded in shadow. All of him. Did he ever once mention all those people he travelled with? Clara? Vicki? Tamsin? Lucie?"

"Stop it." Kate said, quietly.

"Peri? Adric? Sarah Jane?"

"Please, stop it." She insisted.

"Kara? Scarlett? Fitz? Jack?"

"I said stop!" Kate shouted, surprising herself with her force.

The Monk stopped, a pleased smile spreading across his fat face. He had got to her, found that one weakness all his companions had. That thought where, since the Doctor took them with him, they were special. As if they mattered in the universe. The Renegades all knew that a measly human would never matter as much to the cosmos as a Time Lord did.

"Did he ever once tell you about Susan? She was his granddaughter. She was the very first to go with him. I still remember that news, on Galifrey, all those years ago. The misfit and his descendant fleeing the planet in a worn out TARDIS." The Monk continued advancing, almost meeting Kate now. "Some girl, not even a high rank of Time Lady, helped him escape."

Kate stared at him now. He was only just taller than her, but the fear in her eyes betrayed her brave stance against him. The words he spoke, they very well could have been the truth. But she knew they weren't.

"He runs because he doesn't want to face those ghosts. After all the damage he's done, he's barely worthy of that high title. He chose 'the Doctor' because he helped people. But his future name is much more befitting."

Roughly, the Monk grabbed Kate's arm and dragged her to the altar, forcing her down in front of his makeshift physics apparatus.

"You see, I help people. I really do. The Doctor will tell you that these people, right now, can't have an understanding of the world around them. He holds onto the long dead laws of my long dead people." The Monk lectured, grabbing Kate's hair and now forcing her to look at him. "Those are the laws that give him power, that he uses to stop us."

"You're wrong." Kate said, eyes wet with fear. "The Doctor isn't any of those things."

"But he is! And we should know! The Master, the Rani, the War Chief. They all know him much better than you do!" He bellowed. "We know his true name!"

"His name doesn't matter." She returned, holding on to her faith in him. "What you know of him doesn't matter."

The Monk let go of her to listen. This would be fun, bearing the pathetic arguments of apathetic creature.

"You think you're doing what's right for everyone. You do it for selfish reasons. It's your names that matter. 'Master'. 'Rani'. 'War Chief'. Those are grand titles, but they don't carry a promise for anyone but their bearers. They chose those because they want to rule. He chose 'Doctor' because he could help people. In any way he could, every way he could. He would make the difficult decisions, life and death in keeping with right and wrong he has no control over." She calmly said, not taking her eyes off the Monk.

He couldn't find a flaw with her argument. If anything, she eloquently detracted from his points.

"And he doesn't forget us because we shame him. He doesn't forget us. I saw it, when he saw Clara. The pain of loss. You think we don't live long enough to matter to him, but we do. His friends remind him of all the things he fights for, they're why he continues. And he's why we continue. He's why I'm here, asking you to stop this. You can live peacefully, he'll give you anything if you come peacefully. I know he will. He's kind."

The Monk hit her. His soft, flabby palm smacked across her face at an unnatural speed with unnatural strength. How dare she suggest the Doctor is the great man everyone thinks he is. He was no better than the rest of them.

"He'll give me anything except what I want! He can't let me have that!" He began yelling. "You stupid girl! Talking about this man with such high zeal! That arrogant, big headed, evil-…"

The Crucifix struck him before he even noticed it moving. Kate had reached the first thing to hand, the very object he had been demonstrating conduction on, and swiped at him in a fit of anger so unlike her. He swung around, dazed and shocked, before his eyes rolled back in his head and he fell to the cold, stone floor.

Kate dropped the cross, horrified at her action. Never had she snapped like that, but never had she faced a man like that. She had given up her morals in those few seconds, given up convincing this Time Lord there was another way before she had a chance. He was so repulsive, and she was so weak to have taken up arms against him.

She sat next to the unconscious Monk in silence, shaken by what had just happened.

Moments later, the door to the chapel burst open as Kara rushed on wielding pistol.

"Are you alright?!" She cried, rushing to Kate and taking aim around the room. "The Doctor said you'd gone to get the Monk, and-…"

She stopped when she noticed the still figure on the floor, the cross lying beside it. Then she looked up and saw the red mark on Kate's face, the way her hair was stuck up at an odd angle on one side. It didn't take long to figure out what happened.

"Looks like Kate's got claws." Kara joked, trying to break the tension.

Kate looked up, distressed by the situation. "Don't tell the Doctor." She whispered, taking a cover from the altar and draping it over the Monk.

"Mine or yours?"

"You know which one." Kate said, before walking out of the chapel to get some air.

* * *

Steel on steel had become an unfortunately familiar sound to the Doctor. He had managed to avoid it in his previous life and this, but nothing masked that homely, sickening familiarity that came with its reappearance.

This was a part of himself he had tried to leave behind. Yes, he had been the War Doctor, and yes, he had battled for centuries as Chinboy, but they were needed. They were prepared. He wasn't. It was apparent he was more like the first few incarnations; fighting with words rather than actions. Earthbound Fancypants had been the exception. That one was more like the parallel. The 'Fifteenth' as he'd labelled himself. Where he had left war behind him, this counterpart revelled in battle.

Such as it was, he felt like he had drawn the short straw in facing the War Chief. The breeze flapped through his coat and sent his dark locks all over the place as he watched his fellow Time Lord battle a shaking Knight. Mud squelched under their feet as their blades met, again and again. The Chief seemed to enjoy. The Doctor knew he was capable of some much more in combat.

He waited quietly by the entrance to the training yard until his adversary noticed him.

"They sent you?" The War Chief said, eyes off his opponent but no less effective in battle. "I knew you would escape, but I didn't think you would come and face me."

"To be perfectly honest, I thought the same." The Doctor agreed. "But Mugsy insisted on taking on Good King Arthur upstairs, and our friends went after the other two."

The War Chief knocked the Knight down, sweeping his legs out from under him. The sword was then brought down on the helmet, dazing the downed guard before a neck chop sent him unconscious.

"That was merciful." The Doctor commented, wondering just how much damage that strike did.

"Soldiers should only be killed on the battlefield." The War Chief explained. "Anything else is pointless."

"Says the great strategist who ran away from the war." The Doctor returned, stepping out into the yard to meet.

"It was obvious someone would have to carry on our race. We had to survive."

"Now you sound like a Dalek." He said, smirking slightly. "The War Chief, the man who was brave enough to change the power source of the Citadel. The man who formulated and executed one of the greatest tactical strategies in history to take on the Mutter's Spiral. The man who attempted to steal my lives long before the Master did."

"What are you getting at, Doctor?" The War Chief was scowling at these memories.

"You're a great man. One of the most brilliant people I've ever met. You could help me." The Doctor said, the loneliness returning to him. "The plan is take you and comrades, and seal you back in the void, but that doesn't have to be the way."

The two Time Lords stood opposite each other, the War Chief towering over the Doctor. He seemed to regard the 'great warrior' thoughtfully, ready to hear the offer.

"The Time Lords aren't gone. They're just lost, in a pocket dimension." The Doctor was imploring his enemy to do what was good for both races. "I have been searching for them for so long, and I know you can help save them."

"You locked them away, safely? Where the universe won't know if they lived or died?" The War Chief asked, disbelieving.

"Yes." The Doctor whispered, only just close enough to be heard. "You can free them Magnus. Think about how they would reward you, be grateful for your service. You can lead them out of that stagnating society and begin a new Galifreyian history, free of the inadequacies of the old one."

The War Chief was startled at the use of his true name. He could be Magnus again, that boy who dreamed of leading his people to new enlightenment. Not this scarred, landless conqueror, who ran with cowards from the battle.

"You and I can battle it out forever afterwards. We need only save our people, reinstall them into the universe, then we can settle the score. Come with me. Forget this idea of conquest. Please." The Doctor begged, hoping he would see the truth.

For a moment, the briefest glimmer of a moment, the War Chief seemed convinced. But then his gaze hardened.

Before he could even register, the War Chief smacked the Doctor and sent him flying into the bricks of the castle. In his daze, the bear of a Time Lord leapt towards his enemy, swinging the sword wildly at his neck.

Only just did he avoid the fatal strike. He tried to role away, but the Chief grabbed his coat, and lifted him off the ground; sword forgotten.

"You think I'd fall for that?!" He roared, flinging the Doctor back into the corridors. "We weren't isolated in the Void! We could hear whispers from all kinds of reality!"

The Doctor attempted to get back to his feet, but was knocked down by the Chief, who began beating him mercilessly.

"We know what you become!" The fear was unmistakable in his voice, as he kicked the Doctor further into the castle. "Even you must know of the Valeyard!"

There was brief respite in the attacks, a pause which the Doctor used to prop himself up. His nose was bleeding from the strike, but otherwise it appeared this body was one of the more durable ones. It would take a longer time before any real damage was done.

"I escaped the Valeyard." He insisted, horrified that this could still be his destiny but masking it with certainty. "He was averted before I could be him."

"You're wrong Doctor." The War Chief stood over him, having retrieved the sword. "So many worlds already have a Valeyard. In some, past versions of you combat him. In others; you are worse than the Master."

He placed the sword at the Doctor's neck, meeting no resistance as the news was taken in. Measuring up the blow, he drew the blade back to shoulder height, ready to deliver the strike.

"I will kill you here, take your TARDIS and find the Time Lords myself." The War Chief swore a promise to his people. "Anything to save the universe from you."

The Doctor eyed the blade held high above him, before meeting the War Chief's gaze.

"The best part is; I can rid two worlds of the Doctor, and get rid of your insipid companions as well."

He started to swing the blade, eyes still focused on the Doctor's. The soft worry fell into unburdened anger at this last statement, and the most inhuman snarl sounded from the downed Time Lord.

"Like hell you will!" He yelled, leaping up, dodging the blade and gripping at the War Chief's oversized head. Each of his fingers on one hand fell across the crescent scar. "Contact!"

The War Chief was instantly swept from the real world, and found himself deposited in a burning city from the Doctor's memory. The ghosts of crying children and screaming adults filled this place, crashing ships falling from the sky and the unending noises of war echoing through the streets. Bullets, blaster weapons and the sound of steel on steel became a cacophony of death. But the War Chief knew this place. He had lived here, worked here. Been born, married and ruined in the city. Arcadia.

"You think it's easy? Ceaselessly fighting?" A younger voice said.

The War Chief looked around to find a tall, saintly handsome man in a green blazer scowling at him.

"You strategized how to win, but never did you go through this!" The green dressed man yelled.

Before his eyes, the figure morphed into a big chinned, bow tie wearing gentleman in a purple coat and a bow tie.

"I've fought for peace in a universe split by evil and hatred!" Big Chin growled, before twisting into a messy little fellow with a bowl haircut. "I've battled the likes of you, and the Daleks, and Cybermen, and Ice Warriors."

The War Chief watched the horror around him, tears beginning to leak from the corners of his eyes while never losing focus on the figure.

"Youth and hope have been given and taken away from me so many times." A blonde cricketer spat, to be quickly replaced by a leather wearing northerner. "Even when I had nothing, I carried on."

These faces seemed familiar, but the confusion happening around them and rapidly tear blurring vision of the Chief diminished how recognisable they were.

"My freedom has been stripped from me." The now grey haired, velvet clad gent related, phasing into a skinny, nerdy chap. "Loves lost and friends forgotten."

Each transition was grotesque, as if unsequenced.

"Twisted the people I relied on into people ready to take lives." The Scottish bur of an umbrella carrying imp was swapped with an angry looking older man. "Abandoned and disappointed so many."

"Watched the death of my family, my people." A romantic, Edwardian character transitioned into a beat old man, weary eyed with a scruffy beard. "Made decisions no one should ever make. Just so there would be no more bloodshed."

His gravelly, aged voice was the most shocking to the now cowering War Chief. This one blended seamlessly into the ruins, and came back the Trilby wearing man.

"My identity and authority challenged. The lives of many put in the crossfire of right and wrong." This one flourished with colour, as a man on the most ridiculous coat took his place. "You think the ghost of my future will stop me? You think you will stop me?"

The War Chief was dragged up by this demon of a figure, who's many other faces flashed by quickly, each giving their own look of disdain and disgust. Eventually he was faced by an old man; silver haired, wizened and leaning on a cane.

"Ask yourself this, my boy. Do you ever think I will forget the costs? What I have given up to save everything? Hmm?" He berated, intimidating despite his short stature.

"No." The War Chief tearfully said, broken by this onslaught. The images of what he had run from.

"Good." A long haired man in a cutaway coat and a fun waistcoat stood before. "I am the Doctor. And I will give up all my lives before I fall into the evil I have combatted for all of them!"

Fingers left the scar. The War Chief fell to the cold stone floor; a shocked, blubbering, unconscious mess. The Doctor stood over him, wiping the blood from his face, a look of fear etched into his features.

"I gave you a chance." He whispered, before sitting down beside the Chief.

* * *

The Throne Room. Elegant and large. It just screamed _The Master_. The Doctor knew his opponent well; he'd fought him through countless regenerations. He knew that The Master wouldn't be waiting with a gun, ready to shoot him, he'd want to something more elaborate; something long and dull. He would gloat for hours before either of their deaths.

The Doctor pushed open the large doors and entered the space; his coat flapping behind him. He stared forwards as The Master stared back; their eyes locking in battle, first one to look away is the weakest. He had moved his throne off the podium and in front of chest board, another chair in front of that; that was clearly The Doctor's chair. There were no guards inside. Just the two of them; facing off against each other; one on one.

"Hath thou mighty ruler moved himself off his great podium?" The Doctor smirked as the door closed with a _bang_ behind him.

"Ah Doctor, always one with clever quips," The Master replied.

"I prefer; sarcastic remarks."

The Master stared at him with a strange twinkle in his eye. "Please sit down," he motioned to the chair on the other side of the chess board. "You're making the place look untidy."

"Oh it'll look very untidy in a minute," The Doctor replied; making his way over to the chair, still not looking away from The Master. "I'm thinking of covering the walls in red. Not paint; blood, your blood to be precise."

"And here I was thinking I was meant to be the violent psychopath."

The Doctor took a seat. "Oh don't worry, you are." The Time Lord pulled off his leather gloves and stared at the game. "Chess? Since when did we make threats while playing chess? Since when did they have chess in this era?"

"I thought we could spice things up a bit. And I invented the game…well not really but I have now."

"The Master invented chess…that's comforting."

"It's my kind of game," The Master smirked. "It's all about strategy, distraction and deception."

"If only it also included shrinking people down and squashing them with your boot."

"Yes well I had to make some sacrifices," The Master moved a 'pawn' forwards two spaces; still staring into The Doctor's eyes. "So what's your plan?"

The Trilby Doctor stared at the board. "I'm not playing."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't wish to."

"That's not nice; you're my guest, you should play my games."

"I thought it worked the other way round."

"Not in my world it doesn't."

"Oh well then; you could take your rules and shove them right up your-"

"Now, now, Doctor," The Master interrupted. "There's no need to be unpleasant."

"Oh that wasn't unpleasant, I'll show you unpleasant." The Doctor knocked the board off the table, using it as a distraction, while leaning across and punching The Master in the nose.

The Master's throne rocked as the Time Lord took the blow. Blood began to trickle from his nose and The Master grinned. He took his finger and swiped the blood away before licking it. "Blood. Don't you just love the taste?"

The Master leapt forwards from his throne, whipping off his crown and swinging it widely. The Doctor caught his hand and twisted. The Master dropped the crown with a hiss but before he could make a bone break; The Master went in for a kick to the knee. The Doctor dodged the strike, letting the hand go and assuming a strong stance a few steps back.

The Master came forwards once more; going for a haymaker to the face. The Doctor moved fluidly as he ducked under the attack and swung multiple punches into The Master's stomach. The enemy Time Lord reeled back under the strike; giving The Doctor the right amount of time to kick him in the knee. The bone snapped and The Master hit the floor with a short outcry. He clutched the wound.

"What happened to The Doctor whose words were his weapons?"

"I changed," The Doctor replied; cracking his knuckles. "I'm more of a man of action." He straddled The Master, trapping his hands, and swung a wide punch at his face. He swung another and another and another and another and another until he stopped and took in deep, shallow, breaths. He then started again.

Memories of people dying at The Master's hand flashed through The Doctor's mind. The acts he'd performed on The Doctor's past incarnations. The acts of evil that this one being had performed on the universe.

He heard a voice mumbling in the background as he kept swinging punches; _over _and _over _and _over _again. The voice grew, "_Doctor!_" That's when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and he spun; ready to punch the owner of the limb and noticed it was Kara. The snarl on his lips died and he lowered his raised fist.

"Doctor!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

The Doctor slowly turned his head around and saw what he'd done. The Master's face was battered, bruised and lumpy. He'd beat him senseless.

Slowly he got off The Master's limp body and picked him up; slinging him over his shoulder.

He noticed that Kate was standing in the doorway; cowering slightly. The Doctor looked at his feet almost sheepish. "I'm sorry." He slowly walked out of the throne room; as he passed Kate and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry for scaring you." He then left the throne room and made his way down the corridor.

Kate turned to Kara and looked at her. "What was that?"

"I honestly have no idea," Kara replied; walking to the doors. "But it's an improvement I suppose."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Soft light crept slowly through the arched windows of the great hall, illuminating the empty chamber. Every wall was bare, no tables, no chairs. Only grey stone, the wood of the doors and torch brackets lining the walls. Dust filtered, unsuitably calm, in the weak rays of the sun. And a large bronze sphere sat in the centre of the room.

Chained to the brackets, the Rani and the Monk watched dourly at the Doctor and Kara attached their leader opposite them. They didn't say a word. Just sat, restricted by the metal loops and their own arms crossed over their chests.

Kate stared at the sphere, or attempted to. Every time her eyes moved into line with the capsule, some primal force in her mind told her to look away. She knew it was there. It would be hard to miss its unnerving presence. But it made her want to not look at it, as if there was some secret. If she concentrated hard enough, she could keep looking at it for a good few minutes before she had to avert her eyes. In desperation, she reached a hand out, trying to make contact, prove to her own brain it was real since her eyes refused to.

When her fingers neared the shell, Kate felt a force pushing back. It was like how a magnets of the same poles repel each other, the same sensation when you try to push powerful ones together. She could force her hand a little closer, but then had to move away.

"Where is he?" The Trilby Doctor asked suddenly, breaking her reverie. He was holding his scanner up to the walls, roaming slowly along the room. "If we don't get rid of the Deca and seal the fault lines soon, it's barely worth doing any of this."

"He'll be here, don't worry." Kara assured, taking Kate's words out of her mouth. "He has your sense of timing, after all."

Kate looked again at the sphere, before casting her gaze away.

"What will happen when we seal the fault lines?" Kate said, staring fixedly at the door where her Doctor should appear any moment.

"Life goes on." The Trilby Doctor answered, darting across the room to now scan the other wall. "Our universes will cease to have bridges, and we'll go our separate ways."

"And we'll never see each other again."

"Nope." Trilby said, popping the word. Then he looked up in thought. "Well, you'll still see me every day. But a stupid, foppish version of me. So actually, please remember me as a separate person altogether."

She grinned slightly as he said this. The Doctor really didn't change, no matter his appearance.

"What about me and Kate?" Kara asked. "Never to speak?"

The Trilby Doctor turned to face her, mild curiosity glimmering under a stony, perpetually angry disposition.

"Does it matter?" He said, cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes. We get on quite well. And it's difficult trying to find someone who understands what I'm going on about when I talk about Gathars. A lot of people would think I'm insane." Kara answered, putting her hands on her hips.

"Unless you go with Mr Manners or Kate stays with us, it's not going to happen. And I'm not offering Kate a spot on my TARDIS." The Trilby Doctor said. For a moment, he had the slight worry that Kara would go with the others, before reasoning that she wouldn't. Pacifism, after all, was never terribly exciting. "Of course, the two universes run close enough for there to be parallel versions of each of you, probably. When I was in the other me's head, I actually saw he'd met you before, Kara."

"Where? Did I travel with him as well?" She asked, somewhat eagerly. Maybe she was always meant to find the Doctor.

"You met him when he was his immediate predecessor. He'd actually stopped the Anomorphigon and the crystal before it reached Earth, and you were part of a UNIT task force that helped him during a Zygon invasion."

"Was that it?" Kara responded, nose crinkling in disappointment.

The Trilby Doctor shook his head. "If what I saw is true, he didn't have companions in his last life. He left you behind."

"Although that means you're still out there in my universe." Kate offered, smiling kindly.

"I guess." Kara murmured, before brightening slightly. "Is there another Kate in this universe?"

The Doctor paused in his increasingly frantic scans. In the brief moments he had telepathically communicated with his counterpart, he had been able to see all the differences between their lives. A lot of it was quite benign, and were corrected through natural occurrences. But there was one thing in that other head which didn't add up. Kate. Her ability to absorb regenerative energy, the knowledge his past selves had about her and her link to something much bigger. But further than that; she didn't exist in this universe. Wherever the other Doctor said she came from, her presence was missing in this reality. She wasn't even on Earth, that much he could sense.

"Probably." He lied. "Just haven't met seen her yet."

At that moment, the doors to the hall burst open as the Cutaway Doctor stumbled in backwards. In front of him, he was pulling along the massive, unconscious figure of the War Chief. There were tear stains on the larger Time Lord's face.

"Thanks for your help." The Cutaway Doctor said once the War Chief was sprawled comfortably inside the doors, which slammed shut behind them. "It's not like Moonface here weighs a two and a bit tonnes."

"How did you do it?" The Trilby Doctor asked, curious at his success.

"In a way I don't care to detail or think about." He answered, turning to face them for the first time.

"Oh my lord, your face!" Kate cried, rushing towards to him.

The Cutaway Doctor's right eye was swollen and bruised, with the remnants of dried blood staining his cheek. He didn't look too bad considering the size of his opponent. Nevertheless, Kate still ran up to him, producing a few tissues and beginning to scrap the bloodstains from his face.

"What happened to you?" She asked, holding his head still as he protested.

"He hit me, then I overpowered him." Her Doctor replied, brushing her hands away once his face was clean. "I still think I should've got the Master."

The Cutaway Doctor suddenly looked back at Kate, before reaching out and smoothing down part of her hair that stood at an odd angle. His confusion broke through into quiet rage, then mellowed into extreme sadness. He pulled her into an apologetic hug.

The Trilby Doctor coughed quietly, bringing everyone back to focus on the task at hand. The Cutaway Doctor looked up purposefully, sending a chilling stare to the Monk as he went to join his counterpart.

"Is this it?" The Cutaway Doctor asked, saddling up to the sphere.

"Do you see anything else large, ominous and alien?" The Trilby Doctor replied. "No? It's the void ship then."

"Let's just get on with this." Cutaway said, retrieving the Sonic Screwdriver from the Trilby Doctor's pocket.

He clicked through a few frequencies until he reached an extremely frantic assortment of wavelengths. Any discomfort or inability to look at the sphere previously melted away as a quarter section parted and retracted, revealing the inside.

It was spacious, and dark. Vast riches and antiques became apparent as they entered, many of which the two Doctors recognised as Galifreyian treasures. Each one they had assumed destroyed during the course of the Time War, and to see them standing there as the possessions of the Renegades was disheartening. Although neither made any effort to liberate the pieces.

A console sat in the centre of the room, stereotypically black in colour and looking frighteningly reminiscent of the coral theme console in its hodgepodge design.

All four were silent as the Doctors wordlessly locked the controls on a return course, freezing them beyond conceivable repair. The console sparked before both were satisfied.

Still in silence, they began moving the Time Lords into their new prison. The Rani remained quiet, staring daggers at all around her. Particularly Kara. The War Chief was flung into the riches in a group effort. Upon contact with the ground, he awoke in a panic, took one look at the Doctor, gave a cry, and fell back into frightened unconsciousness. The Monk was much more grovelling.

"I was going to do good!" He insisted as the Cutaway Doctor pushed him mercilessly into one of the many chairs. "I was going to bring enlightenment to the people, give peace and time travel. Doctor, please!"

In response, the Doctor clicked the chains together tightly, rousing a cry of pain and fear from the Monk.

"Think about what you're doing, Doctor!" He whimpered. "You're condemning us to eternal nothing, living out all of our regenerations in silence!"

"Yes, I am." The Cutaway Doctor said lowly. "Be glad I don't have the morals of Mugsy over there, because if I did you would lose the hand you lay on my friend."

The Monk stopped his protests, the greatest look of fear on his face. He had roused the Doctor's dark side, and he knew how many didn't survive once that happened. Then again, it was unlikely he would survive at this point anyway.

At last, the Master was dragged in. The psychopath had regained consciousness, but did not kick or scream as they had expected. He moved quietly, gazing curiously at each of them as he passed by. Kate shrank back at the charming, evil grin he wore. Kara's hard stare faltered at the green confidence in his eyes. The Cutaway Doctor received a wink, but stood strong against his oldest foe. But the whispers were reserved for the Trilby Doctor.

"You know." The Master breathed. "You know that no matter what you do, where you send me, however you defeat me; I will come back."

"Not this time." The Doctor said. "Your regenerations may have been renewed but you'll burn them up soon enough, your empire's been dissolved, and you're being imprisoned in the void. Once the fault lines are sealed, there's no coming back."

"But I will. Because you need me, Doctor. We can't have one without the other. If I'm gone, what will you do?"

"Probably thrash a few Daleks." He returned, before turning away from the Renegades.

As they passed by, Kara pressed a control, beginning a countdown. A cloister bell began ringing deep inside the void ship in recognition, although it remained ignored. There was nothing for the Time Lords now.

As Kate passed, the Monk caught her eye, his fat-eyed stare gaining her attention. He nodded slowly, a smirk spreading across his lips. Whatever meaning he was trying to convey, it was marred by the undeniable fear he felt.

"Enjoy eternity." The Trilby Doctor spat as the group crossed the threshold.

The ship closed up behind them, soon becoming unnoticeable again. Between the brief glances each of the humans could give, they missed the point when the ship was sucked back into the singular moment of nothing, vanishing from the skin of reality.

Without a word, both the Doctors turned and marched out of the hall, taking each of their companion's hands as they went. They strode with purpose, noticing that the castle's guards seemed to have disappeared from sight, soon leaving the dark corridors of the castle behind and entering the daylight without interference.

The Cutaway Doctor's TARDIS stood diligently in the clearing where they left it. The blue doors were a reassuring, although a sense of urgency returned when the Trilby Doctor's scanner began beeping urgently.

"We have to hurry." He said, reaching into his pocket to retrieve his key when a rumbling began. "You need to get back to your universe before…"

The bright sunlight suddenly blackened, as an unnatural night fell across the land. All illumination died momentarily, until a damp yellow began emitting from the TARDIS window. In the dun glow, it was possible for each member of the group to make out the others, though eerie shadows were cast on their faces.

"Before what, Doctor?" Kara asked in the stillness.

Above them, red waves weaved through the dark sky, flecked with all shades of orange, yellow and maroon. They danced evilly together, rippling from horizon to horizon. Some seemed to bulge in places, momentarily swelling like a blister ready to burst. Until one did.

The first time, a bronze saucer floated into the sky as if a curtain was being pulled away to reveal it. Elsewhere; a towering pillar descended from the waves, followed by a fleet of spherical space ships and a clawed orb. Wheel like crafts then arrived in another region of the air, before more swelling released tens, hundreds, possibly thousands of ships of varying size. Each one shot out a beam, a spotlight, into the ground around the time travellers, highlighting them. Then they stopped.

"Before that." One of the Doctors said.

**A/N:**** Right guys, that was 'The Deca and The Doctor' which helped finish off The Master in my universe...for now...**

**Besides the suspense that's emerging onto you, I'm going to the bearer of bad news and say that you're going to have to wait to see what happens next.**

**I know; mean isn't it. **

**I should explain what that means. Basically; this story is an opening part for the even bigger story that is to come. The clues are in the last part of the story and are perfectly described by 'MisterWhy'. **

**The rest of the story will in fact be posted on MisterWhy's spot. We're taking a small break but soon we will back to writing and devising part two for you all. When it's finished I'll be posting the link onto this document; or you could just check out MisterWhy's page and wait there. **

**Basically I will be posting nothing here until we have written the Doctor Who story...though I have been toying with the idea of Superman series set in the same universe as my Batman one (go read that because if it gets more views I'll get back into writing it) so be patient and the link will come soon.**

**Thanks for reading this; see you soon guys. :)**


End file.
